


Vita d'un Cospiratore

by Bethesda



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: 1st century BC, Ancient History, F/M, History, I secolo a.C., M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Storia - Freeform, Storia Romana, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: La vita di Lucio Sergio Catilina in 31 storie brevi, in ordine non cronologico, per il Writober 2020 di FanWriter.it (Lista Imperial)
Kudos: 5





	1. Guerra

» Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it  
» Prompt: **Guerra**  
» N° parole: **461**  
 **»** Grazie a **Sara S.** che ha creato questa bellissima lista di prompt dedicati <3

**Note storiche e personali** : l'evento a cui si accenna qui è la morte violenta di M.Mario Gratidiano, nipote adottivo di Mario, subito dopo la vittoria di Silla presso porta Collina nell'82 a.C. Il POV è quello di Lucio Sergio Catilina, cognato di Gratidiano. Non vi è alcuna certezza che la morte di costui avvenne per mano di Catilina stesso, e l'unica voce dissonante è quella di Cicerone, che tuttavia non la utilizzò sempre per screditare il suo avversario, cosa che fa pensare ad un'accusa fatta tanto per suscitare sdegno, dacché Gratidiano fu un tribuno molto amato dal popolo ma con molte inimicizie fra gli ottimati, soprattutto dopo che aveva causato la morte per suicidio di un ex-console molto amato, Q.Lutazio Catulo, noto per la sua rettitudine.

Non me ne vogliano gli esperti del settore, sono solo un'amante dell'argomento e tutto ciò su cui mi baso sono fonti originali e saggi, e ciò che scrivo è frutto di una ricostruzione personale che porto avanti da anni, tuttavia lungi dall'essere verità assoluta, soprattutto visto la faziosità delle fonti.

Tutte le storie del Writober, se riuscirò a concluderlo, saranno incentrate su Catilina e su tutta la sua vita.

Grazie e buona lettura <3

**Bethesda**

**#1 Guerra**

Quando giunsi a casa, Gratidia mi accolse nell'atrio, badando bene di far allontanare gli schiavi.

I lunghi capelli erano sciolti sulle spalle, illuminati dal bagliore fioco delle lucerne, ma non mi serviva la luce del sole per leggere cosa diceva il suo sguardo.

Avrei voluto istintivamente nascondere le mani, ma mi imposi di non farlo.

Fuori, dalla strada, risuonavano i canti delle bande armate che festeggiavano.

«Dove è lui?», chiese con tono fermo ma basso, tanto che quasi feci fatica a sentirla.

Attesi qualche istante, indeciso su cosa dire. Vi avevo riflettuto a lungo tutto il tragitto, ma ancora non avevo trovato soluzione e ormai era tardi per pensare.

«Non ho potuto fare niente», dissi con tono eccessivamente supplichevole, dannandomi.

Mia moglie mi si avvicinò, lo sguardo risoluto ma umido. Nei suoi tratti in quell’istante ricordava così tanto il fratello, e per un attimo mi sentii vacillare.

«Dov’è Gratidiano?»

Recuperai la mia compostezza.

Sapevamo bene cosa sarebbe successo, sapevamo che ci saremmo trovati su due barricate diverse. Non avevo alcunché di cui scusarmi.

Avevo fatto il possibile, ma non era bastato.

«Sulla tomba di Lutazio Catulo», confessai.

Non dissi di più.

Non le dissi del corpo smembrato, della testa portata in giro per la città sino ai piedi di Silla, delle grida di giubilo dei sicari. Ma lo lesse sicuramente nei miei occhi e quando abbassò lo sguardo sulle mie mani insanguinate sentii il bisogno di difendermi dalla domanda che non voleva pormi.

Gratidia si portò la mano all’addome e in attimo era in ginocchio.

Mi gettai su di lei, temendo per la sua salute.

Era sempre stata gracile, e durante la gravidanza la sua salute si era fatta sempre più delicata, ma mai come in quell’istante mi parve debole, terrorizzata.

Quando avvicinai una mano a lei per reggerla, si voltò verso di me con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e veleno.

«Non toccarmi!»

Ritirai la mano, sollevandomi, improvvisamente glaciale.

«Non ho voluto io quella fine per tuo fratello».

«Avresti potuto impedirlo», singhiozzò.

Sentii montarmi dentro una rabbia prepotente.   
Gratidia viveva ai margini di quella guerra, al sicuro dacché aveva sposato il sottoscritto. Non sapeva che sarebbe bastato un soffio di vento a cambiare le nostre sorti, e che la morte violenta del fratello ne era la prova.

Amato dalla plebe al pari di un dio fino a pochi anni prima, adesso il suo corpo giaceva in pezzi sulla tomba dell’uomo che aveva portato alla rovina.

Avrei voluto ribattere, ma mi resi conto che era inutile.

Le voltai le spalle, uscendo di casa, mentre dietro di me sentivo i passi trafelati delle sue ancelle che si affrettavano ad uscire dai loro nascondigli per andare a controllare che la loro padrona stesse bene.

Io invece, la furia in corpo, mi diressi verso il foro.


	2. Glauco

**Note storiche:** Catilina, Cicerone e Pompeo servirono insieme sotto il padre di quest'ultimo durante la guerra sociale, ma presto Catilina si spostò a a combattere sotto il comando di un altro generale, Silla. Pare che fu proprio durante i suoi anni nell'esercito che gli venne dato il suo cognomen, legato alla sua resistenza alle avversità sul campo di battaglia.

**#2 Glauco**

Gettate a terra armatura e tunica, scalciò via i calzari e in un attimo era in acqua.

Osservai il punto in cui si era tuffato, e quando non lo vidi comparire per un po’ quasi mi preoccupai, ma presto vidi spuntare Pompeo a diversi piedi dalla riva e sbuffai dalle narici nell’osservare quanto si stesse divertendo.

«Non dovremmo essere in avanscoperta?», gridai per farmi sentire.

Cicerone, accanto a me, si guardava intorno preoccupato.

Gneo mi ignorava bellamente, affondando grosse bracciate nelle acque placide del fiume, e solo dopo svariati minuti si decise a riavvicinarsi a riva.

«Lucio, non fare il guastafeste ed entra. Anche tu, Marco».

Sollevai un sopracciglio.

«Abbiamo già diversi ricognitori in zona, non c’è bisogno di noi due. Ed Asculum certo non scapperà».

Sospirai, lanciando uno sguardo al cielo.

Slacciai con attenzione i lacci dell’armatura, e quando finalmente ne fui libero mi sentii le spalle leggere come piume. Frattanto, mentre procedevo con la svestizione, Pompeo sguazzava nell’acqua con l’agilità di un pesce mentre Cicerone non si era mosso di un passo. Non lo biasimavo. Se avessi avuto il suo fisico anche io mi sarei rifiutato di tuffarmi. Troppo gracile, malaticcio.

Quando fui completamente nudo mi avvicinai alla riva, affondando i piedi nella sabbia gelata e morbida.

«Se tuo padre ci vedesse ci renderebbe i prossimi giorni un inferno», mormorai, saggiando il terreno per non rischiare di finire in un qualche dislivello. Le acque di quel fiume sapevano essere insidiose.

«Da quando hai paura di lui?»

Lanciai uno sguardo gelido al mio amico.

«Non ho paura di lui, ma è comunque nostro generale e non stiamo seguendo le sue direttive».

Pompeo scrollò le spalle, avvicinandomisi pericolosamente. Leggevo già la sua intenzione di gettarmi in acqua con la forza, e prima che potesse attuare il suo piano mi ero già tuffato.

L’acqua gelida mi colpì la pelle come uno schiaffo, mozzandomi il fiato in corpo, e quando risalii cercai subito il tepore del sole primaverile.

In realtà ero grato per quel momento di stacco.

Da che era iniziato l’assedio erano stati pochi i momenti di pace all’interno dell’accampamento, e se non fosse stato per Pompeo e la sua sfacciataggine non sarei stato lì.

Ma non lo avrei mai ammesso.

Cominciai a nuotare, ignorando ostentamene Pompeo che faceva lo stesso a poca distanza, e quando sentii lo sguardo suo e di Cicerone su di me non smisi sino a che il mio pari grado non mi rivolse la parola.

«Pari un giovane Glauco», disse con tono brillante, e dovetti voltarmi verso di lui per vederlo sorridere. A volte aveva delle uscite così fanciullesche che non comprendevo come potesse essere figlio di suo padre.

Non risposi, ma lo osservai uscire dall’acqua, la pelle imperlata. Si gettò a sedere sulla sabbia, godendosi i raggi del sole, mentre l’altro invece continuava a restare immobile di vedetta. Io decisi che ormai tanto valeva godermi quel momento ancora per un poco.

«Non sembri soffrire il freddo», disse Cicerone osservandomi corrucciato.

Difficilmente mi rivolgeva la parola direttamente. Preferiva discorrere direttamente con Pompeo, quasi come se non lo considerasse suo superiore, ma forse solo perché Gneo stesso lo permetteva per qualche ragione che non avevo ancora compreso.

«È così», ammisi mentre mi passavo una mano fra i capelli.

«Lucio non soffre niente. Né la fame, né la sete. Il freddo non lo scalfisce e anche l’estate più torrida non lo fiacca», annunciò tonante Pompeo, colpendosi una coscia con vigore. «E tu, Marco? Tu quanto sei in grado di resistere?»

Lo chiese senza malignità.

Gneo cercava sempre di spronare i suoi uomini al meglio, ma ciò non voleva dire che fosse sempre in grado di tirare le corde giuste. Non con uomini come Cicerone, comunque, che nell’esercito era entrato solo per poter iniziare un qualsiasi tentativo di scalata del _cursus honorum_.

Al pensiero mi venne da ridere.

Che in futuro quel ragazzino così pavido e debole potesse pensare di farsi strada nella vita del foro era per me impensabile.

Mi gettai sott’acqua un’ultima volta, avvicinandomi a riva con rapide bracciate, e uscii, raggiungendo i due soldati.


	3. Confessione

**#3 Confessione**

Mi lasciai scivolare lungo il muro sino a toccate terra, le mani affondate nei capelli.

Sentivo su di me lo sguardo di Tongilio, e capii che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedermi così.

Avevo mantenuto le apparenze per tutta la giornata, e durante lo spoglio, mentre il mio nome veniva sorpassato voto dopo voto, nessuno avrebbe potuto vedermi preoccupato.

Quando era stato annunciato il nome dei nuovi consoli, mi ero limitato a sorridere e scrollare le spalle, congratulandomi con i vincitori.

Antonio Ibrida non aveva osato neanche guardarmi in faccia mentre lo facevo, mentre Cicerone sembrava asceso su di un piedistallo tanto mi scrutava con aria tronfia.

Anche di fronte al popolo non avevo ceduto, ringraziando coloro che inneggiavano al mio nome mentre mi allontanavo dalla Villa Publica.

Ma lì, fra le mura della mia stessa casa, allontanati tutti i sostenitori – ne era davvero rimasto qualcuno? – ero crollato.

Solo Tongilio era rimasto al mio fianco, furibondo, sconsolato.

«Lucio--»

Mi si inginocchiò davanti, il volto giovane privo della benché minima ruga indotta dall’angoscia e dalla preoccupazione. Il mio ormai doveva esserne invece solcato come quello di un vecchio.

Lo interruppi prima che potesse dire alcunché.

«Sai, devo confessarti», ammisi con tono leggero, liberandomi il capo dalla morsa delle mie stesse mani, sollevandolo per poterlo guardare bene in viso, «che questa volta ero convinto di poter vincere».

**Note storiche:** nella corsa al consolato per il 63 a.C. i tre candidati sono Catilina, Cicerone e Antonio Ibrida. Il senato e Cicerone stesso sanno che questa volta Catilina ha fortissime probabilità di vincere, dacché Ibrida non è un esponente così rimarchevole né dalla condotta così fulgida. Cicerone però propone ad Ibrida un patto: i rispettivi elettorati avrebbero fatto convergere i voti oltre che sul proprio esponente, anche sull'alleato. Ibrida vince essenzialmente con i voti degli ottimati, pur essendo per i populares.

Per quanto riguarda la figura di Tongilio, il suo nome compare nella seconda Catilinaria.

_[...] E quanto io ritenga temibile un nemico che non è più qui, potete capirlo, Quiriti, dal dispiacere che provo nel constatare che è partito dalla città con pochi uomini. Magari avesse portato con sé tutte le forze! Invece mi ha portato via Tongilio, che indossava ancora la pretesta quando si invaghì di lui, Publicio e Minucio, indebitati a tal punto nelle bettoleda non poter scatenare nessuna rivoluzione! Che uomini ha lasciato! Con che debiti! Che nomi autorevoli e illustri! [...]_


	4. Tempio

Lessi la missiva d’un fiato.

Il tentativo di Lentulo Sura, Catego e Statilio di portare gli Allobrogi dalla propria era stato una completa follia, addirittura una trappola, e non capivo come fosse possibile che vi fossero cascati in modo così sciocco, imprimendo addirittura i propri sigilli sulle lettere sequestrate dai pretori Flacco e Pomptino.

Con loro tre in catene, era bastato poco per ricollegare i pezzi e mettere in prigione anche gli altri.

Imprecai, sdegnato.

Nonostante le mie indicazioni, Lentulo si era mosso nuovamente di sua sponte e senza consultarmi, con una mossa che aveva dato il colpo di grazia a lui stesso e agli altri. Non che mi aspettassi notizie simili, ma dopo la sua ultima lettera mi aspettavo un simile colpo di coda da un momento all’altro.

Sentivo su di me lo sguardo severo di Manlio, ma non persi tempo a leggere ad alta voce. Cercavo di pensare, di elaborare una strategia di fronte a quella tragedia. E ad ogni riga, il mio sconforto cresceva, ma continuai a leggere sino a giungere alle notizie più fresche e più preoccupanti.

Cicerone si era pronunciato di nuovo, più volte, e con le sue ultime parole aveva fatto tremare non solo il tempio della Concordia stesso, ma anche uomini come Cesare, che non erano riusciti ad opporvisi.

Lentulo Sura, Catego, Crepario, Statilio, Gabinio Capitone e Volturcio avevano incontrato la decisione dell’arpinate.

Nessun tribunale li aveva giudicati e nessuno aveva ascoltato la loro voce.

Perché di questo era capace quell’uomo, di stravolgere ogni singolo fatto, di rigirarlo in modo tale da renderlo favorevole alla propria causa.

A Roma ormai tutto era perduto, ogni singolo aiuto che poteva venire in nostro soccorso era stato soffocato e ormai non vi era più alcun alleato su cui fare affidamento.

L’ultima parola della lettera mi venne riportata come del console stesso, e mi causò un moto tale di rabbia che lanciai in un angolo della tenda la lettera, maledicendo con ogni fibra del mio corpo il giorno che gli dei avevano messo sul mio cammino Marco Tullio Cicerone.

_Vixerunt_.

**Note storiche** : Dicembre 63 a.C. 

Catilina è dichiarato nemico pubblico.

I suoi uomini a Roma si lasciano ingannare da quella che, con grande probabilità, è una trappola tesa da Cicerone stesso. Due rappresentanti degli Allobrogi si son lasciati affiancare da costoro con la promessa di far entrare in contatto i cospiratori con il loro popolo, di modo da poterli integrare in una eventuale sollevazione ai danni di Roma. I cospiratori vengono presi con le mani nel sacco presso Ponte Milvio, durante un'imboscata, con delle lettere compromettenti con tanto di sigilli, mentre gli Allobrogi non solo non sembrano sorpresi, ma non subiscono alcuna rappresaglia.

Del gruppo di cospiratori sopra elencato, uno è molto particolare: Lentulo Sura era facente parte della Gens Cornelia, allontanato dal senato per indegnità e ritornato come pretore da pochi anni. Era convinto di essere uno dei tre Cornelii che avrebbero cambiato Roma, come suggerivano i libri Sibillini. 

Nelle lettere riportate dalle fonti, quando parla con Catilina non sembra approcciarsi a lui come un subalterno ma con tentativo di impartire ordini, cosa che tuttavia non avviene. Ciò potrebbe far pensare a un movimento collaterale alla congiura di Catilina stesso e che semplicemente i due avessero tentato di unire le loro forze, cozzando l'uno contro gli ideali dell'altro.

Una delle prove sarebbe il fatto che Lentulo mandò una missiva a Catilina indicandogli di raccogliere soldati anche fra gli schiavi, cosa che lui si rifiutò di fare.

Non era la loro battaglia, non era il loro liberatore e soprattutto non era un nuovo Spartaco.

**Note personali** : ok, le note storiche sono più lunghe della storia stessa 


	5. Imperatore

**Note** : In questa ho "imbrogliato". La parola chiave a cui ho fatto riferimento è sì imperatore, ma con accezione latina, ovvero il comandante che veniva acclamato tale dalle proprie truppe e che poteva richiedere il trionfo.

Il periodo è l'81 a.C.: Silla ha conquistato Roma, Pompeo ha sedato le rivolte a nome suo in Sicilia e Africa e sta tornando su Roma. Il suo esercito però non vuole "smantellarsi" e lo acclama _imperator_ all'età di 25 anni. Lui non ha ancora assunto alcuna carica politica, men che meno quella di pretore o console, necessarie per ottenere il consenso al trionfo. 

**#5 Imperatore**

L’espressione di Silla era di puro gelo, e lessi nello sguardo del messo un brivido di terrore.

«Quanto dista?», domandò con voce ferma, tagliente.

«Tre ore».

Cercai lo sguardo di Crasso e lo trovai distante, corrucciato. Mal sopportava Pompeo, e quella dimostrazione di forza contro Silla stesso glielo aveva reso ancor più odioso.

Ma tutti sapevamo che la situazione non era delle più rosee: Pompeo richiedeva il trionfo, già acclamato _imperator_ a gran voce dalle sue stesse legioni.

Io non riuscivo a immaginarlo a marciare su Roma.

Forse mi stavo lasciando ingannare da ricordi ormai lontani, quando avevamo combattuto assieme fianco a fianco come pari, ma Pompeo non era Silla.

Certo, le notizie della sua spietatezza in Sicilia e Africa avevano stupito anche me, ma ciò che Gneo richiedeva era il riconoscimento come generale, non una presa di forza. Ciò che a lui importava era poter restare ancora a comando di quell’esercito che – non avevo dubbi – lo avrebbe seguito anche in capo al mondo.

Crasso sembrò risvegliarsi e andò a prendere la lettera dalle mani di Silla stesso.

«Afferma che i suoi uomini si rifiutano di sciogliere i ranghi».

«E tu gli credi?», domandò il _dictator._

«Affatto», disse con tono eccessivamente piccato.

Mi intromisi nella discussione, ma solo dopo aver fatto un cenno al messo di congedarsi. Questo si allontanò di gran foga.

«Che sia vero o meno, le truppe di Pompeo lo adorano. Se vogliono il trionfo per il loro generale potrebbero non fermarsi di fronte ad un “ _no_ ” da parte tua, e la minaccia di una nuova marcia sulla città finirebbe per mandarla nuovamente nel caos, ed eventuali rimasugli mariani potrebbero approfittarne. Immagina cosa potrebbe fare Sertorio con una situazione così propizia. Non esiterebbe un istante nel lasciare la Spagna con i suoi uomini, e sappiamo bene quanto sia riuscito a farsi ben volere dalle popolazioni locali. Un suo passaggio potrebbe provocare l’insurrezione di altri, che non esiterebbero ad unirsi a lui per muoverci guerra. E noi saremmo presi fra due fuochi».

Entrambi mi osservarono, soppesando le mie parole.

Una smorfia di disgusto comparve sulla bocca di Crasso mentre Silla pensava con espressione corrucciata.

«Non si avvicina nemmeno all’età minima per correre come questore».

«Eppure fa già parlare di sé molto più di alcuni consoli del passato», osai.

Forse sembravo eccessivamente propenso per concedere a Pompeo un onore che ufficialmente avrebbe potuto ottenere solo dopo decenni di carriera, ma l’altra opzione mi pareva folle.

La scelta di Silla era fra piegare il capo di fronte all’abilità del proprio generale, oppure esporlo alla lama del suo gladio.

Magari Pompeo non avrebbe mai davvero osato spingersi davvero così in avanti, ma la possibilità –seppur minima – c’era, e non potevamo rischiare tutto per un capriccio.

Silla mi guardò, trafiggendomi con gli occhi color ghiaccio, e per un istante temetti di aver osato troppo.

«Tu sei suo amico, Catilina, giusto?»

Annuii.

«Bene. Raggiungi il messo, fatti condurre da Pompeo. Sarai tu a trattare direttamente con lui».

Mi trattenni dal lasciarmi scappare un sospiro.

«Cosa debbo comunicargli?»

«Avrà il suo trionfo, ma alle mie condizioni. E seguirà la prassi. Che non faccia entrare l’esercito e che segua le cerimonie di purificazione. Preparerò una lettera con tutte le indicazioni del caso e te la consegnerò prima che tu parta».

Lanciai uno sguardo rapido a Crasso. Aveva la mandibola serrata e i pugni stretti con così tanta veemenza da far risultare le nocche bianche.

Lo ignorai.

Non era il momento di dimostrare la propria gelosia, soprattutto non di fronte a Silla stesso.

Salutai rapidamente il dictator e uscii dalla stanza, andando a prepararmi per il viaggio.


	6. Sangue

**#6 Sangue**

Camminai sul campo di battaglia a lungo, distanziandomi da Crasso e dagli altri. La città alle mie spalle gridava in silenzio di fronte alla perdita di così tanti figli e nonostante la vittoria io non riuscivo a sentire l’euforia che in passato avevo provato combattendo contro altri popoli.

Lì, ai miei piedi, fra i cadaveri dei Sanniti, vi erano anche quelli dei miei concittadini, e per quanto sapessi di aver prestato la spada per una giusta causa, liberando Roma dal peso di chi si spacciava come difensore del popolo, adesso provavo solo nausea.

Silla aveva vinto, ma a che prezzo?

Fra i caduti notai i volti di uomini che conoscevo, più grandi di me, ma anche ben più giovani, nemmeno capaci di tenere in mano la spada.

Mi passai una mano sul volto, ma la ritrassi immediatamente non appena un odore pungente e ferroso mi arrivò alle narici. Notai le mie dita ancora rosse per il sangue dei vinti, e mi resi conto solo in quell’istante che dovevo essere uno spettacolo particolare da osservare.

Stanco per la marcia forzata lungo la via Latina, ancora più distrutto per l’inseguimento dell’esercito nemico sino ad Antemnae, non dormivo sonni decenti da giorni e la mia armatura adesso era vermiglia per gli scontri.

Da lontano dovevo sembrare un lemure.

Un brivido freddo mi percorse la schiena e decisi che non era il caso di restare oltre.

Tornai lentamente sui miei passi, ma non feci in tempo a percorrere la strada che separava il campo di battaglia dal contingente a riposo che dovetti fermarmi.

In mezzo ai cadaveri notai un movimento repentino ma debole, e istintivamente portai la mano alla spada, estraendola, pronto a combattere.

Mi resi conto che non era nulla di cui temere quando capii cosa lo aveva scatenato.

Mi avvicinai, inginocchiandomi a terra per affiancarmi al corpo ancora sanguinante di un uomo. Questi allungò una mano quando mi vide, come per chiedere il mio aiuto o la mia pietà.

Era un sannita, notai.

Sarebbe stato mio compito portarlo di fronte a Silla, dove avrebbe incontrato la sua fine da traditore come tutti gli altri del suo popolo che eravamo riusciti a catturare, ma lì, circondato unicamente dai propri compagni, mi resi conto di potergli evitare tale orrore e onta.

Dopotutto aveva combattuto con onore, potevo concedergli perlomeno una fine degna.

Con la sinistra andai a prendere il suo capo, gettandolo all’indietro di modo che scoprisse bene la gola, e non si oppose quando lo feci, tanto era privo di forze e in balia al dolore. Mormorava qualcosa, parole senza senso in un dialetto a me sconosciuto e in latino, forse una preghiera, forse frasi sconnesse, ma il tutto si risolse presto un sospiro mozzato ed un gorgoglio quando passai la lama sulla pelle esposta, lacerandola come forbici su seta.

In pochi attimi smise di emettere alcun suono ed io, rinfoderata l’arma, lasciai che si accasciasse al suolo e mi sollevai, tornando sui miei passi.

**Note storiche** : Battaglia di Porta Collina, 2 Novembre 82 a.C.

**Note personali** : Non ho idea di quanti stiano leggendo, ma spero che queste brevi storie vi stiano piacendo in qualche modo <3


	7. Bulla

Quando mio padre venne a mancare ricordo che pensai che i volti di tutti i morti si assomigliano.

Me lo suggerivano la sua espressione mentre lo vegliavo prima del funerale e le maschere di cera dei nostri antenati, che da secoli proteggevano la nostra casa.

Ma mi sbagliavo. Dopotutto, ero solo un ragazzino e non avevo ancora visto nulla del mondo.

Non avevo ancora messo piede su un campo di battaglia, né avevo ancora visto con quanta facilità si possono perdere in un unico momento una moglie e un figlio che ancora non ha emesso il primo vagito. All’epoca non potevo neanche immaginare la quantità di uomini morti per mano di Mario e Silla, né la differenza che vi era fra il volto di un uomo spirato in pace e uno ucciso alle spalle per tornaconto personale.

All’età di quarant’anni potevo dire di aver visto la morte in ogni suo genere e forma, ma di fronte al corpo esanime di Marco mi sembrò di tornare appena diciasettenne, con lo smarrimento tipico di chi è rimasto solo, senza alcun punto di riferimento.

Mio figlio giaceva esanime di fronte a me, e pareva dormisse un sonno profondo, ma non vedevo il suo petto sollevarsi ritmicamente e la sua pelle non conservava più il calore di chi cammina ancora su questa terra.

Nella mia testa non vi era spazio per nulla.

Né suoni, né pensieri.

Era tutto occupato dall’immagine di Marco, immobile, la pelle cerulea e il volto rilassato. Ma non me ne capacitavo.

Era impossibile che il mio ragazzo non stesse fingendo, che non stesse per aprire gli occhi sorridenti, deridendomi per l’essere cascato in uno scherzo così macabro.

Era impossibile, eppure era lì, sotto il mio sguardo, fra le mie dita che carezzavano la pelle gelata cercando di portarvi un po’ di calore perché forse, magari, sarebbe stato meglio.

Mi chinai su di lui, andando a baciarne la fronte, scostando una ciocca di capelli con la punta del naso perché non gli ricadesse sugli occhi. E in tutto ciò mi domandavo il perché.

Cosa aveva fatto di male Marco per essere strappato alla vita ancor prima di poter sacrificare la _bulla_ agli dei?

Mi sollevai, la schiena dritta, rendendomi conto di aver lasciato traccia della mia angoscia sul corpo del mio bambino, e istintivamente andai con una mano a ripulire le lacrime che erano cadute sulla sua fronte, lasciando che quelle sul mio volto continuassero a scorrere.

Potevo permettermelo.

Nessuno sarebbe venuto per la veglia ancora per qualche tempo, e sino ad allora sarei potuto rimanere al suo fianco, a sperare in un errore, in un miracolo.


	8. Moneta

**#8 Moneta**

Quando giunsi nell’accampamento presso Nuvla ero ricoperto di polvere e sudore per il lungo viaggio, e il mio corpo non desiderava altro che sgranchirsi dalla lunga cavalcata.

Fu un sollievo poter finalmente scendere da cavallo, e pensavo di potermi ritirare giusto un paio d’ore nella mia tenda per darmi una rinfrescata quando un legionario mi fermò sui miei passi.

«Signore, chiedono di lei».

Alzai gli occhi al cielo per un breve istante prima di voltarmi a guardare il mio interlocutore.

«Chi mi cerca?»

«Uno dei nuovi tribuni. È arrivato da quattro giorni e chiede di lei da che è arrivato».

La mia espressione doveva tradire una certa irritazione, ma non me la sentii di dire alcunché. Se questo nuovo tribuno mi cercava doveva essere per qualche ragione importante, e doveva anche essermi ben noto, ma era evidente che il ragazzo di fronte a me non ricordasse il nome di costui e che lui stesso fosse un po’ spaesato, evidentemente una nuova recluta spedita a fare il lavoro di qualcun altro che aveva di meglio da fare che chiedere di me per quattro giorni di seguito.

«Portami da lui».

Lo seguii attraverso il campo mentre nella mia testa imprecavo contro chiunque si stesse mettendo fra me e una tunica pulita.

Quando entrai nella tenda, congedando il ragazzo, mi dovetti fermare immediatamente, confuso.

Ci misi più di qualche istante a riconoscere l’uomo che mi trovavo di fronte, ma quando ci riuscii ci trovavamo già l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Non vedevo Antonio Ibrida da due anni ormai, e durante questi sembrava aver definitivamente abbandonato il proprio aspetto fanciullesco. Forse era l’armatura che indossava, immacolata e splendente, forse i capelli biondi tagliati corti sul capo, o forse il fatto che fosse diventato definitivamente più prestante, tanto che mi sentii stritolare nella sua presa.

Quando ci separammo lo afferrai per le spalle, guardandolo negli occhi con gioia, mentre lui rideva con aria soddisfatta, di chi è riuscito nell’impresa di sorprendere un amico.

E c’era riuscito sul serio.

«Sei tu il nuovo tribuno?!»

Lui rise di gusto ma non si scompose.

«Mi hanno eletto dieci giorni fa. Vuoi dirmi che non ne sapevi davvero nulla?»

«Assolutamente no, ero a Roma in congedo e non mi è arrivata alcuna notizia. Ho visto tuo padre di sfuggita al foro, ma stava per entrare in senato e non ho fatto in tempo a fermarlo».

«Meglio per me, perlomeno son riuscito a sorprenderti».

Lo osservai a lungo, sconcertato. Sapevo bene che fra noi non vi erano solo pochi mesi di differenza, ma mi ero sempre considerato il più grande, quasi il fratello maggiore, e vederlo di fronte a me con tutta la dignità del suo grado di fece sentire confuso.

Ma felice.

\--

Avrei voluto restare a parlare con Antonio tutto il giorno, ma il dovere ci chiamava. Entrambi dovevamo aiutare nella gestione del campo e nella preparazione della traversata che ci avrebbe portato in Grecia, e il ritorno di Silla era imminente. Fortunatamente Licinio Lucullo era un legato quanto mai puntuale e preciso e sotto la sua guida ogni cosa stava procedendo senza intoppi, ma la nostra presenza era comunque richiesta, che fosse per aiutare ad addestrare le nuove truppe o per gestire l’arrivo di vettovaglie ed armamenti.

Riuscimmo tuttavia a concederci una fuga verso il centro abitato la sera successiva, quando tutti erano intenti a riposare dopo una lunga giornata. Noi invece ci rifugiammo in una taverna vicino all’accampamento.

Nessuno degli abitanti ci disse nulla, ma era ben noto che in zona non amassero i soldati, specie dopo la presa di Aeclanum. Dopotutto non si erano ancora spenti ovunque i fuochi della ribellione degli anni passati, e c’era ancora chi resisteva e guardava con paura e rabbia chi portava i vessilli di Roma.

Ci sedemmo ad un tavolo, l’uno accanto all’altro, chiedendo di mangiare e soprattutto bere. Dovevamo festeggiare.

Una giovane oste, probabilmente la figlia del proprietario che serviva diversi tavoli più lontano, venne a portarci le nostre comande. Una ragazza avvenente che sorrise ad entrambi con malizia. Forse sperava di riuscire a strapparci qualche asse in più, e ci riuscì prontamente quando Antonio tirò fuori diverse monete e gliele mise direttamente in mano.

Lei si allontanò ringraziando, dicendo di chiamarla qualora avessimo avuto bisogno di _qualsiasi_ cosa.

Io redarguii il mio amico.

«Non dovevi pagare», lo ammonii.

«Sei il più anziano dei due, è mio dovere», disse ridendo, andando subito a riempire i nostri bicchieri.

Battibeccammo giocosamente per qualche minuto, sino a che non decidemmo di dedicarci ai nostri piatti. La zuppa era bollente, saporita, e la carne che vi galleggiava dentro si scioglieva in bocca. Un sollievo dopo una giornata impegnativa.

Mangiammo in silenzio, ma durò poco.

La voglia di parlare era troppa.

«Come sta Gratidia?»

Pensai a mia moglie, che avevo salutato di nuovo sulla soglia di casa al termine del congedo, perdendomi per un istante nel ricordo delle notti che avevamo passato finalmente insieme dopo il periodo passato sotto Pompeo Strabone.

«Molto bene, anche se teme che non mi rivedrà per parecchio tempo».

«E pensi che abbia ragione?»

Sorseggiai il vino senza smettere di guardare Antonio negli occhi.

Non sapevo cosa pensare di questa nuova guerra, soprattutto con tutto ciò che stava succedendo intorno a noi, nelle nostre stesse terre.

Ma mi tenni quel pensiero per me.

Posai il calice.

«Mitridate sta inanellando una vittoria dopo l’altra, lui e i suoi alleati. E in tutto ciò, non esita a farsi beffe di noi», mormorai. «Hai sentito cosa ha fatto a Manio Aquilio?»

Gaio Antonio negò.

Non mi stupì come cosa.

I consoli e i generali stessi dell’esercito stavano cercando di non far spargere troppo in giro certe voci. Un conto era perdere su un campo di battaglia, con la spada in mano e una ferita sul petto, un altro essere catturato e sbeffeggiato dal nemico.

«Gli abitanti di Mitilene lo hanno consegnato a Mitridate. Il bastardo lo ha legato ad un asino, facendolo girare così per la città e le campagne, sbeffeggiandolo. Poi, non pago, lo ha messo a morte, pare versandogli dell’oro fuso in gola».

Il mio amico sgranò gli occhi, incredulo.

«Già. E in tutto ciò molte città nostre alleate si stanno ribellando e che ne stiano facendo le spese i nostri concittadini che risiedono là. Ogni tanto ci giungono voci di interi centri abitati rasi al suolo dall’esercito del re del Ponto».

Mi resi conto che Antonio forse non si aspettava tutta questa schiettezza, e lo capì.

Dopotutto aveva fatto solo i suoi quattro mesi di addestramento e questo era il suo primo incarico, per altro come graduato. Non mi stupiva che nessuno gli avesse detto come stessero andando davvero le cose su quel fronte.

Ma era comprensibile: nessuno di noi sapeva veramente a cosa saremmo andati incontro. Ogni nuova comunicazione parlava di nuove città cadute o insorte, generali sbaragliati, uccisi o catturati. Le legioni già presenti nelle province stavano cadendo una ad una, e l’unica speranza era rappresentata da quelle che avrebbe comandato il console, Silla, come era stato deciso da poco dal Senato.

Ma decisi che non volevo parlare di cosa ci saremmo dovuti aspettare in futuro, e certo sapevo che sarebbe stato per molto, molto tempo.

Sorrisi - cosa che prese di sorpresa Antonio, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri -, e sollevai nuovamente il calice.

«Brindiamo».

Mi osservò confuso giusto qualche istante, ma mi imitò, un sorriso timido in volto.

«A noi. Al nostro passato e al futuro sul campo di battaglia».

«E ai calci in culo che daremo a Mitridate», sbottò, ringalluzzito, facendomi scoppiare a ridere.

«E ai calci in culo che daremo a Mitridate», ripetei, portandomi il vino alle labbra.


	9. Alloro

_**Note** : il pane a cui si accenna qui è il panis militaris, che sulla sua superficie aveva ad insaporirlo proprio delle foglie di alloro._

**Giorno 9: Alloro**

Mi strinsi meglio nel mantello, allungando le mani verso la brace per scaldarmi, e prima ancora che potessi oppormi Pompeo mi aveva già lanciato addosso una fetta di pane appena cotto.

Lo presi al volo, imprecando per il fatto che fosse ustionante ma senza intenzione di farlo cadere a terra. Riuscii ad afferrarlo con un lembo del mantello stesso e solo allora alzai lo sguardo verso il mio amico.

«Potevi avvisare».

«E dove sarebbe stato il divertimento?»

Allungo altre quattro fette ad alcuni soldati seduti con noi, e questi lo ringraziarono sorridendo, tornando però presto alle loro discussioni. Pompeo invece venne a sedermisi accanto, anche lui avvolto nella lana calda. Aveva il naso e le gote arrossate, ma avrebbe potuto benissimo trattarsi del riflesso della brace sul suo volto.

Cominciò a sbocconcellare la propria fetta, ma prima ancora che potessi iniziare a fare lo stesso aveva già emesso un grugnito. Si tolse dalla bocca quella che riconobbi subito come una delle foglie di alloro che insaporivano il pane e non mi diede neanche il tempo di dire qualcosa che l’aveva già gettata nelle fiamme.

Questa sfrigolò per un breve attimo, arricciandosi e cambiando rapidamente colore prima di incenerirsi.

A quella ne seguirono altre, e io stesso lo imitai, liberando dall’alloro quello spuntino inaspettato.

«Perché Cicerone non ti piace?»

Mi voltai verso di lui con la bocca piena e uno sguardo pieno di incognite.

Provai a parlare, ma mi venne impossibile e mi costrinsi ad ingollare per rispondere.

«Perché questa domanda?»

Gneo sollevò le spalle.

«Curiosità», mugolò con la bocca piena mentre allungava la mano libera verso la _laguncula_ , dalla quale trasse un lungo sorso.

«E perché pensi che non mi piaccia?»

Fu il turno di Pompeo di voltarsi per guardarmi, e ciò che suggeriva il suo sguardo era una velata richiesta di non prenderlo in giro.

Sbuffai dal naso, lanciando un’altra foglia di alloro nella brace.

«Perché piace a te, è la domanda giusta. Cosa ci vedi?»

Gneo sorrise.

«Ah, allora ho ragione! Non lo sopporti!»

Lo fulminai con lo sguardo, ma certe occhiate non funzionavano mai con lui, difatti continuò a guardarmi con aria curiosa, ruotando busto e gambe verso di me, avvicinandosi sino a toccarmi. Non mi dispiacque, giacché la serata era fredda e Gneo emanava un piacevole tepore.

«Non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho mai pronunciato», lo ammonii, lanciando un rapido sguardo ai soldati per accertarmi che si stessero facendo i fatti propri. «Semplicemente lo trovo snervante».

«Perché?»

«Ha un modo di fare nei confronti di buona parte dei suoi commilitoni che ha del pomposo, il che è ridicolo da parte di uno con le sue origini».

«Questo perché non gli dai la possibilità di conoscerlo», disse con tono chioccio che poco gli si addiceva.

«Non sono nell’esercito per fare amicizia con il primo figlio di mercante che mi capita davanti», sbottai sottovoce. «Son qui per combattere e possibilmente guidare i miei uomini ».

Pompeo scosse la testa, ma non mi parve turbato.

«Fai male. Che tu voglia in futuro continuare la tua carriera nell’esercito o meno è indifferente: se dovessi decidere di continuare, avere un buon rapporto con tutti i tuoi soldati ti aiuterà ad essere rispettato, amato e temuto da loro. Se invece volessi gettarti su altre cariche, stringere amicizie adesso con uomini promettenti, anche subalterni, potrebbe rivelarsi molto utile».

Lo scrutai a lungo.

Mi stupiva sempre e faceva infuriare al tempo stesso il fatto che Pompeo avesse due anni meno di me eppure fosse in grado di darmi delle lezioni tali che anche uomini con esperienza decennale non avrebbero perso tempo a darmi con altrettanta schiettezza.

«Non vorrai dirmi che vedi in lui qualcosa di utile».

Gneo buttò giù l’ultimo pezzo di pane, masticando lentamente mentre annuiva.

«Assolutamente. Ha la lingua rapida come quella di un serpente e un’intelligenza fuori dal comune. È piacevole come compagnia e sa stare al suo posto come soldato. Anche se non è definitivamente nato per la vita militare, si impegna quanto gli altri, se non di più, anche solo per dimostrare che è in grado di farlo. Una dote apprezzabile: ci son figli di senatori che valgono molto meno, e lo sai bene quanto me. Magari non riuscirà nel suo intento di farsi strada a Roma da avvocato come desidera, ma qualora ci riuscisse è bene sapere che ci sono uomini come lui in giro».

Soppesai le sue parole con cura, rendendomi conto che non aveva affatto torto, ma c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che mi dava i nervi e mi indisponeva nei suoi confronti.

Non avrei mai voluto averlo nel proteggermi le spalle sul campo di battaglia, e non solo per la sua innegabile inettitudine alla guerra, ma per una qualche ragione che non sapevo spiegare neanche a me stesso.

Ma decisi di non dir nulla a Pompeo, tornando a concentrarmi sulla mia fetta di pane mentre la brace mi scaldava le membra.


	10. Panico

_**Note:** Assedio di Atene e del Pireo, 87 a.C., prima guerra Mitridatica._

_Non penso davvero che Murena fosse così idiota come lo dipingo, ma gli concedo il beneficio del fatto che fosse ancora giovane._

**#10 Panico**

Poco lontano dall’accampamento le cicale frinivano instancabili mentre gli uomini finalmente si ritiravano quanto bastava per andare a mangiare qualcosa prima di riprendere a lavorare sulle rampe d’assedio.

Io sudavo copiosamente, il caldo panico che si insinuava sotto l’armatura, appiccicandomi addosso la tunica come una seconda pelle. Seguivo un drappello di uomini dediti a procurarsi il legname necessario, e anch’essi boccheggiavano sotto il sole greco, ma nessuno di loro diceva nulla. Si limitavano a bere e a lavorare con costanza, ma quando vennero chiamati per pranzare il loro sollievo fu ben evidente.

Io nascosi il mio per dare il buon esempio ma non desideravo altro che sedermi all’ombra.

Poco lontano potevo vedere le mura del Pireo, le guardie lente nella loro ronda sotto il sole cocente. Ogni tanto qualcuna di loro scagliava qualche dardo se vedeva un drappello di uomini avvicinarsi eccessivamente, ma non era oggi la giornata per farlo.

Tutte le legioni stavano lavorando incessantemente per poter costruire varie armi d’assedio e nonostante l’evidente preoccupazione degli assediati, poco potevano fare per impedircelo.

Mi congedai momentaneamente dai miei uomini, avvicinandomi alle tende di comando, dove trovai seduti a discutere Licinio Lucullo e Scribonio Curione.

Li salutai adeguatamente, gettandomi presto però sulla brocca d’acqua fresca sul tavolo e bevendone avidamente mentre con lo sguardo osservavo la mappa srotolata su di esso.

Sentivo lo sguardo di Lucullo su di me.

«Assetato, Catilina?»

Posai la brocca, voltandomi per rispondere.

«Il sole è inclemente oggi».

«Sarà la benedizione di Apollo», disse sotto voce con un ghigno Curione, senza tuttavia voltarsi a guardarmi. Erano giorni effettivamente che Silla, ad ore precise del giorno, si ritirava per pregare il dio adeguatamente, forse per farsi perdonare il fatto di aver preso possesso di tutte le offerte di Delfi, ma in tutta onestà Silla non era uomo dedito a chiedere perdono né agli uomini né agli dei.

Prima che potessi dire qualcosa, con la furia di un toro entrò nella tenda Murena.

«Il giorno in cui entreremo nel Pireo darò personalmente la caccia a quei due civili che continuando a scagliarci contro proiettili ogni giorno», sbottò con rabbia, forse perché aveva notato unicamente il sottoscritto e non i due superiori, seduti più defilati rispetto all’ingresso.

Murena aveva circa la mia età e spesso si faceva trasportare da questi impeti d’ira che non me lo rendevano particolarmente inviso.

Quando tuttavia si rese conto di essere alla presenza dei due legati, si bloccò per salutare adeguatamente, scusandosi.

«Di che parli?», gli domandò Curione.

«Non lo sapete?»

Curione sembrò spazientirsi, ma non disse nulla per farlo notare.

«Chi sono i due civili?»

Murena scrollò le spalle.

«Normalissimi abitanti del Pireo. Supponiamo. Potrebbero essere anche schiavi, e forse nelle note che ci mandano si sono identificati come tali, ma questo non cambia certo la loro posizione».

Vidi Lucullo drizzare la schiena con la coda dell’occhio.

«Note? Mandano dei messaggi? E come?»

«Dentro dei proiettili cavi. Lo fanno circa da una settimana, o forse anche da prima, ma ce ne siamo resi conto solo da poco quando uno di questi si è spezzato una volta toccato il suolo. Inizialmente pensavamo volessero unicamente farsi beffe di noi poiché lanciavano mirando ai pochi soldati che passavano sotto le mura, ma senza mai spingersi troppo lontanò né usando frombole. Poi ci siamo resi conto dei messaggi. Ma oggi hanno passato il segno».

«Che è successo?»

«Ne hanno lanciate diverse, e una di queste ha colpito uno dei miei uomini che passava lì sotto. L’idiota era senza elmo per via del caldo ed è stato colpito direttamente sul capo. E adesso giace in stato confusionale nella sua tenda».

Scrutai Murena con attenzione, domandandomi seriamente se fosse davvero così stupido come sembrava in quell’istante, ma dall’espressione di Lucullo e di Curione capii che tutti e tre stessimo pensando la stessa identica cosa.

«Mi stai dicendo», cominciò Lucullo, la voce ferma, «Che da chissà quanto tempo riceviamo lettere dall’interno della città stessa e che _nessuno_ ha pensato di informarci?»

Murena sembrò rendersi conto di ciò che aveva appena detto e in tutta risposta si mise sull’attenti per rispondere al superiore.

«Silla ne è stato informato a tempo debito, una settimana fa, quando ce ne siamo accorti. Ma ha detto di non prestarvi troppo caso e di limitarsi a segnalare la cosa qualora avessero cominciato a comunicare qualcosa di interessante».

«E per quale motivo noi non ne siamo a conoscenza?»

Murena parve perdere l’uso della parola e boccheggiò un istante, ma Curione riprese a parlare.

«Dove sono le lettere?»

«Nella mia tenda», disse. «Le prime le ha Silla».

«Vai subito a prendere quelle tutte quelle che hai», ordinò, e prima ancora che potesse aggiungere altro Murena era già corso fuori con la stessa foga con cui era entrato.

Io stesso mi congedai, decidendomi a seguirlo.


	11. Porpora e Oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono in ritardo? Sì.  
> Sono pessima? Sì.  
> Finirò mai questa challenge? Ah, chi lo sa.

**Nota storica:** Questa volta è doverosa perché sennò ci si incasina tantissimo con i nomi.

Ambientata nell'88 a.C., questo episodio tratta quello che accadde dopo la proposta delle _leggi Sulpicie_ e l'imposizione dello _iustitium_ di Silla, ovvero la sospensione di tutte le attività pubblico-giuridiche per impedire che queste venissero applicate.

Anche perché una delle leggi proposte toglieva Silla dal comando della Guerra Mitridatica, campagna per la quale si stava giusto preparando a partire da Nola.

I simpatici protagonisti sono:

Publio Sulpicio Rufo, tribuno della plebe, un tempo supportato dai Metelli e seguace di Silla stesso, nell'88 invece Mariano DOC, promotore delle leggi Sulpicie nonché colui che subito dopo lo iustitium fece occupare il foro da 600 cavalieri.

Quinto Pompeo Rufo, console insieme a Silla.

Quinto Pompeo Rufo, figlio del sopracitato, nonché genero di Silla e padre di sua nipote.

Sì, in questa storia i nomi sono un casino.

Buona lettura. 

**#11 Porpora e Oro**

Il foro era in tumulto e il popolo lo sapeva bene.

Le botteghe erano state sprangate prima del tempo e chi si era attardato tentava di correre riparo verso casa prima che accadesse l’irreparabile.

Il nostro arrivo sembrò andare ad accentuare la fuga precipitosa di molti e il mio istinto fu quello di andare a stringere la mano sotto alla tunica per sentire sotto le dita il peso consolante del pugnale.

Il gruppo di littori andò istintivamente a stringersi intorno ai due consoli e io stesso cercai Silla con lo sguardo, ma non venni ricambiato.

Guardava fisso di fronte a sé, la mandibola contratta, diretto verso il senato, mentre intorno a noi un gruppo di cavalieri cominciava a notare la nostra presenza e si muoveva di conseguenza.

Prima un brusio, poi qualche offesa, sino a che tutta quella massa informe non prese a muoversi come un mare in tempesta deciso ad affogarci.

Erano tutti uomini di Sulpicio Rufo, lo sapevamo bene, ma nessuno di noi si sarebbe potuto aspettare una chiamata così rapida e soprattutto numerosa sotto il tribuno della plebe.

Lo _iustitium_ invocato da Silla a fronte del suo richiamo come generale per comandare la guerra contro Mitridate aveva scatenato lo sdegno dei _populares_ e adesso erano tutti lì riuniti per dar supporto a quella decisione.

Non c’era dunque da stupirsi che i littori fossero così tesi e pronti a farsi strada con le cattive fra la folla.

Dall’altra parte del nostro gruppo riuscivo a vedere il volto corrucciato di Quinto Pompeo Rufo, figlio del console e genero di Silla.

Mi affiancai a lui, gli occhi sempre fissi sulla folla che cominciava a stringersi intorno al nostro passaggio.

«Non mi piace», mormorò, una mano nascosta in un lembo della toga.

In cuor mio la pensavo come lui e ogni mio muscolo era teso, pronto a scattare alla benché minima minaccia, ma d’altra parte speravo nel buon senso dei cavalieri che ci stavano ostacolando. Si trattava comunque di uomini dabbene, sebbene non avessi alcun dubbio sulla presenza di alcuni facinorosi fra loro, e non avrebbero osato alzare un dito sui consoli.

Ogni passo verso il Senato faceva aumentare le ingiurie e le minacce, e presto cominciarono a sputare nella nostra direzione, per terra, come a schernirci.

«Viva Mario!», gridò uno, mentre un altro, dall’altro lato, colpiva con la saliva Pompeo Rufo al volto.

Mi venne istintivo andare a bloccare con una mano il polso del mio commilitone.

Se avesse sguainato l’arma in quell’istante ci sarebbero stati addosso in un attimo e dubitavo ne saremmo usciti illesi, e il nostro compito era portare i due consoli al cospetto dei senatori, cosa che si stava facendo sempre più difficoltosa.

«Cane bastardo», imprecò Quinto cercando con lo sguardo l’autore di quel gesto, ma prima che potesse fare altro mi resi conto che la folla non si stava più trattenendo.

Venni colpito da quello che credo fosse del pietrisco in pieno volto.

Non abbastanza da far male, ma dovetti chiudere gli occhi istintivamente per evitare che mi accecasse, e quando li riaprii sembrò essersi scatenato l’inferno.

Altre pietre di piccole dimensioni cominciarono ad essere scagliate, e questa volta non in direzione nostra né dei littori, ma direttamente verso i consoli, che non smisero di camminare.

Cercai Silla con lo sguardo e non avevo dubbi che se avesse avuto una spada in mano l’avrebbe usata per farsi strada fra i cavalieri. Pompeo Rufo invece cercava il figlio, che continuavo a stringere per il polso perché non facesse qualche sciocchezza.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Lo lasciai andare, e appena in tempo, perché due uomini si scagliarono contro i littori subito accanto a noi. Questo sembrò scatenare una reazione a catena, perché presto anche altri fecero lo stesso e dovemmo bloccarci sui nostri passi per difenderci.

Quello che accadde dopo è ancora confuso nella mia mente.

Molti degli uomini presenti non avevano armi, ma con la coda dell’occhio intravvidi il baluginio di alcune lame nascoste sotto le toghe e per istinto estrassi la mia, arretrando per andare a compattarmi con i littori, per impedire che qualcuno potesse avvicinarsi a Silla e Pompeo Rufo.

Ma Quinto non fece lo stesso.

Preso dalla furia si gettò di petto nella folla.

Fu lui a menare il primo fendente, e quando accadde il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

Colpì al volto un uomo, uno di quelli che ci avevano ingiuriato, ma questo riuscì in qualche modo ad evitare la lama e ne uscì solo con un graffio. La razione della folla fu immediata.

Un gruppo di uomini si lanciò su Pompeo, lasciando momentaneamente stare noi e i consoli, ma solo per un breve attimo. Il figlio del console imprecava, cercando di farsi strada fra gli uomini irati, e mi resi conto che stava per essere completamente circondato. Mi gettai in avanti per raggiungerlo, ma venni subito tagliato fuori e la mia strada bloccata da alcuni cavalieri che cominciarono ad urlarmi addosso. Non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo alle mie spalle, ma sentivo i littori urlare a gran voce per farsi spazio fra la folla, forse per potersi muovere nuovamente e allontanarsi.

Io decisi che dovevo recuperare Quinto.

Pugnale in mano, lo sollevai per mostrarlo bene ai cavalieri che mi si erano parati di fronte, che fortunatamente si mostrarono più pavidi di altri e arretrarono, ma la mia fortuna fu breve. Ogni passo che facevo mi allontanava sempre di più dai consoli e mi faceva avvicinare a Rufo.

Vidi un primo corpo a terra, poi un secondo.

Rufo era di fronte a me, il volto trasfigurato dall’ira, e prima che potessi raggiungerlo aprendomi un varco, accadde il peggio.

All’improvviso un’imprecazione gli morì in gola e mi fu chiaro solo dopo pochi istanti del perché.

Uno degli uomini lo aveva colpito al fianco con un pugnale, e ancora imbracciava la lama sanguinante con sguardo tronfio quando un altro cavaliere fece lo stesso, questa volta mirando all’addome.

Lo spazio intorno a Rufo andò pian piano a stringersi, e presto lo vidi circondato strettamente da decine di uomini.

Mosso da un qualche nume cominciai a menar fendenti a mia volta per aprirmi un varco, mentre attorno a me alcuni fuggivano, sostituiti subito da altri desiderosi di sangue e violenza, e non so come fu possibile riuscirci ma riuscii a raggiungere Quinto.

Lo afferrai per un braccio, assicurandolo a me, e prima ancora che potesse ribattere lo trascinai via, rendendomi subito conto di quanta fatica stesse facendo a reggersi in piedi.

Ma non potevo voltarmi a guardarlo, dovevo continuare a sbracciare con la lama in pugno per tenere lontani gli uomini del tribuno e raggiungere nuovamente i littori, che frattanto erano riusciti ad allontanarsi di gran passo con Silla e Pompeo Rufo a seguito.

Fu con uno sforzo immane e lasciando parecchi feriti dietro di me che riuscii a raggiungerli, e quando finalmente ci riaffiancammo ai nostri mi resi conto che Quinto a stento si reggeva in piedi.

Fu allora che Silla diede un ordine inaspettato e cambiammo completamente direzione, smettendo di dirigerci verso il Senato per andare in direzione del Palatino.

\--

Non fu facile lasciarci alle spalle la folla e ci ritenemmo al sicuro solo una volta giunti alla nostra destinazione, ma eravamo mal ridotti.

Alcuni dei littori sanguinavano copiosamente, altri avevano il volto tumefatto, mentre i consoli parevano intonsi.

Io dal canto mio sentivo solo adesso il vero peso dell’uomo che stavo ancora sorreggendo, e solo quando superai la soglia della casa che ci accolse mi resi conto di essere sfiancato.

Gaio Mario ci raggiunse subito nel vestibolo della propria casa, attorniato da alcuni schiavi.

Non riuscii a legger bene l’espressione del suo volto, ma certo vi era un poco di sorpresa e altrettanta malignità.

«I consoli designati. Che onore. Cosa vi porta nella mia casa?», domandò Mario con tono gioviale.

Non ho dubbi che se Silla avesse potuto gli sarebbe saltato addosso in quello stesso istante, ma mantenne una freddezza che non credevo possibile a fronte di ciò che era appena accaduto.

Il suo collega, d’altro canto, si era invece subito gettato verso di me, andando a cercare di sorreggere il proprio figlio, che ormai stava scivolando a terra.

Quinto era senza forze e mi resi conto di essere completamente ricoperto del suo sangue.

Suo padre gli si inginocchiò accanto, senza badare minimamente ai due uomini alle sue spalle che si stavano affrontando senza dire nulla.

Pompeo Rufo mise le mani sul corpo del figlio, che con gli occhi al cielo rantolava, il respiro un gorgoglio soffocato.

Io rimasi lì, immobile, ad osservare Quinto che spirava, incapace di fare alcunché se non concentrarmi sulla toga porpora ed oro del padre di costui che pian piano perdeva candore e si tingeva di vermiglio.


	12. Pomerio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediatamente dopo i fatti della #11 Porpora e Oro

**Note:** Diretto seguito del capitolo precedente. Costretto, Silla annulla lo _iustitium_ e fugge da Roma insieme a Pompeo Rufo e ai suoi seguaci, tornando a Nola, dall'esercito in attesa di partire per Brindisi e la Grecia. Lì prende una decisione grave, ma permette ai suoi ufficiali di scegliere come comportarsi senza conseguenze.

**_#12 Pomerio_ **

«Entrerò in città con i miei uomini. Con o senza di voi».

Nella tenda calò un silenzio irreale, pesante.

Silla aveva intenzione di fare ciò che nessun romano aveva mai osato.

«Generale, è contrario a--»

«So bene che è illegale, Curione, e che anche in veste di console un atto del genere potrebbe costarmi la carica, se non di più. Ma l’esercito è con me e mi seguirà senza opporsi, lo sapete bene».

Ci scrutò tutti, cercando i nostri occhi.

Aveva riunito il consiglio militare di tutte le legioni sotto il comando suo e di Pompeo Rufo, ma nessuno di noi si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire una cosa simile.

Violare il pomerio era inconcepibile e non riuscivo a credere che ci stesse per ordinare di farlo.

Ma prima che qualcuno potesse ribattere, Silla riprese a parlare.

«Porterò con me sei legioni, le più fidate. Ho bisogno di uomini che mi seguano ciecamente a fronte di un’azione simile, me ne rendo perfettamente conto. Ma so anche che ciò che vi chiedo è quanto mai empio e contrario alle leggi, e non posso obbligarvi a seguirmi. Dunque siete liberi di scegliere. Chi non vorrà venire con me per scacciare chi ha osato oppormisi in questo modo non verrà punito in alcun modo. Potrà aspettare qui, assieme a Pompeo Rufo, in attesa della partenza per la Grecia e del mio ritorno».

“ _Se ci sarà_ ”, mi ritrovai a pensare.

Silla ci stava chiedendo di marciare su Roma, di metterci contro i nostri stessi fratelli e sorelle.

Comprendevo il suo desiderio di riprendere il controllo che gli era stato ingiustamente tolto, ma così facendo si stava mettendo nel torto. E una volta entrato, come poteva essere certo che non lo avrebbero semplicemente accusato di essere un nemico della patria? Il senato non era più luogo così sicuro da che Mario e i suoi vi avevano allungato nuovamente le grinfie e il tutto sarebbe potuto volgere in tragedia in modo estremamente facile.

Nessuno parlò, nessuno si mosse.

Con la coda dell’occhio vidi Ibrida, accanto a me, con gli occhi sgranati e le labbra dischiuse in un’espressione di orrore.

Alcuni sembravano esser passati sotto lo sguardo di Medusa stessa.

Poi qualcuno fece un passo in avanti, ponendosi di fronte al generale.

Licinio Lucullo guardò Silla a lungo negli occhi, e per un istante fui certo che si sarebbero scontrati, ma mi sbagliavo.

«Verrò con te».

Silla non disse niente. Si limitò ad un lieve cenno di capo ma riuscì a leggere la gratitudine nei suoi occhi per un breve istante, prima che Lucullo tornasse al suo posto.

Adesso toccava a noi scegliere.


	13. Tradimento

**#13 Tradimento**

Quando uno dei miei schiavi venne ad annunciarmi che avevo un’ospite che mi attendeva mi stupii.

Anzitutto perché pochi avevano osato avvicinarsi a casa mia dopo le elezioni, e secondariamente perché di tutte le persone che mi sarei potuto aspettare, certo Ibrida non era uno di quelli.

Non dopo ciò che aveva fatto.

Lo schiavo – Meneo – dovette leggere in faccia la mia reazione perché immediatamente si propose di scacciarlo, ma lo bloccai per tempo.

«Fallo accomodare nel tablino», dissi alzandomi dal tavolo. «Ma non far portare niente da bere e non farci disturbare, neanche da mia moglie. Possibilmente, se lo chiedesse, non dirle di chi si tratta».

Lo lasciai andare e decisi di farlo attendere.

Non volevo presentarmi ad Antonio come un uomo sconfitto e prima di dirigermi verso il tablino mi diedi una rassettata rapida di fronte allo specchio.

Forse, pensai, avevo la barba un po’ troppo lunga, ma sinceramente poco mi importava. In quel periodo come mi acconciavo era il meno che potesse interessare ai miei avversari e i sottili peli bianchi che andavano ad ammorbidire quelli più scuri sembravano quasi rendermi più savio.

O forse era quello che volevo far credere a me stesso e cercavo solo una scusa per giustificare il fatto che stessi invecchiando.

Ma certo non era il motivo per cui Antonio Ibrida si trovava sotto il mio tetto e sicuramente non avrei chiamato il tonsore per compiacere lui o chiunque fosse la persona di cui faceva le veci, perché non potevo credere che avesse osato presentarsi al mio cospetto di sua sponte senza essere stato letteralmente spinto.

Mi sistemai la tunica di modo che risultasse impeccabile e presto lo raggiunsi nel tablino, dove lo trovai intento a guardarsi intorno con aria assorta.

Per un attimo pensai che stesse fingendo.

Dopotutto lo conoscevo sin da bambino e ogni suo aspetto e movimento mi era ben noto.

Ero in grado di capire quando mentiva e quando qualcosa lo metteva a disagio, e in quell’istante certo lo era.

Tormentava una piega della toga con due dita, facendo strusciare un lembo di tessuto con un altro con fare nervoso mentre con lo sguardo cercava qualcosa a cui appigliarsi che potesse placare la sua angoscia.

Quando lo raggiunsi si voltò verso di me, avvertito dai miei passi.

Sul suo volto lessi non meno di tre espressioni diverse in pochi istanti: sollievo per non essere stato ancora scacciato, imbarazzo e paura.

E in tutta sincerità aveva ragione ad averne, perché se ne avessi avuto l’opportunità gli avrei messo con piacere le mani addosso come avevo sognato di fare in quegli ultimi giorni sia con lui che con il suo futuro collega di consolato, Cicerone.

«Lucio--», cominciò subito, cercando di ridarsi un contegno, ma non gli diedi il tempo.

«Risparmia le parole perché non sei il benvenuto qui. Dimmi cosa vuoi», tagliai corto.

Se potevo permettermi almeno una cosa, dopo tutti quegli anni di amicizia buttata in fumo, era di non perdere tempo in chiacchiere futili.

Ma Ibrida sembrò risentirsi e si bloccò, osservandomi.

Forse cercava segni di disperazione, resa, ira.

Forse si aspettava che avessi un pugnale in mano e che stessi per scagliarmi contro di lui.

«Sono venuto a darti una spiegazione», riprese.

Non so cosa si aspettasse.

Che lo accogliessi a braccia aperte come se nulla fosse, forse. O che magari non stessi facendo altro che aspettare la sua venuta per sentire quale stronzata avesse infine deciso di concedermi, come se non avessi già capito sin dal primo istante cosa fosse accaduto fra lui e Cicerone prima delle elezioni.

«Non voglio sentir scuse né perder tempo. Sebbene, capirai, ormai ne abbia in abbondanza. Ma non voglio perderlo con te».

Antonio sembrò risentirsi di queste ultime parole e mi si avvicinò con petto gonfio.

«Andiamo, Lucio! Avresti fatto lo stesso al mio posto!»

Strinsi i pugni e contrassi la mandibola, trattenendomi seriamente dallo scagliarmi contro di lui. Sentivo il sangue pompare con violenza nelle orecchie e il familiare formicolio che mi prendeva le dita quando qualcosa mi faceva infuriare, ma non feci nulla.

Non potevo permettermelo.

Se avessi alzato le mani contro il futuro console e Cicerone lo fosse venuto a sapere sarei stato definitivamente marchiato e lui sarebbe andato in giro per Roma, tronfio della vittoria e del fatto di aver sempre avuto ragione sulla natura violenta di Catilina.

Già sentivo la sua voce ciacolante sputar nuovo veleno sul sottoscritto e no, non era ciò di cui avevo bisogno in quell’istante. Così tentai di placarmi.

«No. Non lo avrei fatto. E sai perché? Perché io non vengo meno alla parola data, soprattutto non nei confronti di quello che un tempo ritenevo alla stregua di un fratello che invece non ha fatto altro che comportarsi come un cane traditore!»

« _Traditore!_ », sbottò Antonio, gli occhi verdi adesso lucidi dal fervore della discussione. «Non avevi speranza di vincere, lo sai bene! Se anche non avessi accettato l’offerta di Cicerone, pensi davvero che ti avrebbero permesso di vincere con quello che prometti?»

«Era matematico che ci sarei riuscito, se tu non ti fossi messo di mezzo! E Cicerone non avrebbe avuto nessun altro su cui gettarsi per mettermi i bastoni fra le ruote. Ti sarebbe bastato dire di no, Antonio, un semplice no, e sapevi benissimo che non ti avrei mai lasciato dietro le quinte».

Gaio fece una mezza risata, sbuffando con il naso.

«La certezza del consolato per una promessa di un qualche ritaglio di potere. La tua generosità è davvero senza confini come millanta Cicerone stesso».

«Quasi quanto la tua idiozia, a quanto pare. Pensi davvero che avrai voce in capitolo durante il tuo consolato? Che sarai il giusto rappresentante dei _populares_?»

Una smorfia comparve sul suo volto.

«Perché tu lo saresti stato?»

Accorciai le distanze, mettendomi a un passo da lui. Dovette trattenersi dall’arretrare, lo notai subito.

«Tre volte. Tre volte mi hanno impedito di ottenere la carica. Pensi davvero che Cicerone e i suoi si sarebbero dati tanta pena per uno che non ha intenzione di tener fede alla parola data?»

Antonio Ibrida parve perdere le parole, o forse solo la voglia di continuare un dibattito che non avrebbe portato ad alcunché. Gli ci volle qualche istante per decidere di aprire nuovamente bocca.

«Non voglio ci sia astio fra noi due».

Sgranai gli occhi, incredulo.

Non potevo credere che fosse davvero venuto a porgere una mano al vinto, con quella finta magnanimità e senso di colpa che mal gli si addicevano.

«Fuori», lo intimai con tono pacato.

«Lucio--»

«Mi sei stato affianco per anni. Abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco e dormito nella stessa tenda. Negli ultimi mesi ti ho edotto di ogni singola mia idea e tu non hai fatto altro che annuire come un servo, mentre alle mie spalle pendevi dalle labbra di quell’avvocato da strapazzo. Mi hai fatto credere di potermi fidare di te e nonostante tutto, nonostante le tue azioni passate, non per un’istante ho messo in dubbio la nostra amicizia e la tua coscienza. E adesso, dopo ciò che mi hai fatto, pretendi anche che non provi astio per te? Ebbene, hai ragione. Non è astio. È rabbia cieca la mia, e se mai la sorte mi permetterà di incrociare la spada con te ti farò capire quanto mi sta muovendo nelle mie scelte in questo momento. E ora, come ho già detto, fuori. La strada la conosci fin troppo bene».

Me ne andai, dandogli le spalle prima ancora che lui potesse tentare di ribattere

**Note affatto storiche:** Ibrida infame, per te solo lame.


	14. Stirpe

**#14 Stirpe**

Ricordo che osservando il calco del volto di mio padre, che aveva appena preso posto accanto alle maschere dei nostri antenati, pensai che i volti degli uomini venuti a mancare nel proprio letto son tutti uguali.

L’espressione dell’uomo che mi aveva cresciuto tradiva il sollievo di chi ha appena lasciato alle proprie spalle mesi di sofferenza e oblio indotti dall’oppio, e nel vederlo non riuscii a non provare una sorta di sollievo.

Era ben diversa dall’espressione di Marco Sergio Silo, mancato ormai più di cento anni orsono e che sembrava aver mantenuto anche dopo la morte un’espressione vittoriosa, di chi sa di averla fatta più e più volte alla sorte e agli dei e che non vede l’ora di scoprire che cosa lo attende dall’altra parte, se la loro ira o piuttosto la loro ammirazione.

Ma di quel gran numero di volti che riempiva il tabernacolo era l’unico che ostentava qualcosa di diverso dalla pura e semplice pace.

Tutti gli altri, mio padre incluso, sembrava dormissero, e mi domandai se il vociare basso che riempiva la casa li stesse disturbando.

Io ero defilato rispetto agli ospiti. Non che fossi nascosto, non ne avevo intenzione, ma dopo giorni di preparativi, il corteo funebre, con le grida e i lamenti delle prefiche che si innalzavano al cielo e i commenti dei passanti, dei parenti e dei  _ clientes,  _ tutto ciò che desideravo era un attimo di silenzio.

Sapevo di chiedere troppo.

Tutto un tratto, senza che neanche se me rendessi conto, tutto era ricaduto sulle mie spalle.

Il nome della mia stirpe, i possedimenti, i doveri, le decisioni.

Mi ero già preparato mentalmente nei mesi precedenti, ma un conto era immaginare come comportarsi e fantasticare sul corso degli eventi, un altro era far sì che questi andassero realmente come programmato.

E non era certo semplice per un ragazzo di appena sedici anni che aveva appena indossato la toga virile.

All’epoca sentivo tutto il peso della veste, e non solo quello morale, ma anche quello vero e proprio, mal equilibrato, che mi ricadeva molle dal braccio e mi faceva sentire un idiota. Ma non volevo darlo a vedere, non con tutti quegli ospiti in casa giunti per portare l’ultimo saluto a mio padre.

Mi sentivo talmente impacciato che sino a pochi minuti prima di perdermi fra i volti degli antenati nel tablino, mi ero dovuto nascondere dagli ospiti per farmi aiutare da Atenione, l’attendente di famiglia.

  
  


«Non dovresti dimenarti così», mi aveva detto con stizza.

«Non mi sto dimenando», avevo sbottato.

«Non si direbbe. Pari un bambino che si è impigliato in una tenda piuttosto che un adulto. E se non smetti di muoverti con angoscia dubito riuscirò a sistemare questo disastro».

Mi ero bloccato, accigliato, lo sguardo che saettava nervoso verso l’unica via d’accesso alla stanza.

Nessun ospite educato avrebbe mai abbandonato il banchetto per addentrarsi nei recessi della casa, ma era sciocco pensare che nessuno avrebbe cominciato a ficcare il naso alla ricerca di curiosità sulla nostra famiglia, o anche solo un qualche oggetto da sgraffignare.

Dopotutto in mezzo a tutta quella gente vi erano uomini e donne di ogni risma sociale e non era raro che durante certe occasioni svanisse qualche suppellettile.

«Non porteranno via niente», mi aveva rincuorato.

Atenione era un uomo estremamente schivo.

Di poche parole con chi non aveva nulla a che fare con lui, per circa vent’anni era stato il braccio destro di mio padre.

Mi aveva letteralmente visto nascere e per molto tempo avevo ritenuto mi ignorasse.

A differenza degli altri schiavi della casa non aveva mai prestato attenzione ai capricci del futuro  _ domine _ quando era ancora un infante e aveva sempre mantenuto nei miei confronti un atteggiamento distaccato.

Sino a tre anni prima, quando la malattia aveva preso possesso delle membra del  _ pater familiae _ .

Da allora Atenione aveva cominciato a considerarmi, ponendo a me questioni che mio padre avrebbe dovuto attendere ma che non sempre riusciva a portare avanti a causa dei dolori.

Mi aveva lentamente plasmato per essere effettivamente il suo nuovo padrone, di modo da affiancarmi come aveva fatto con mio padre, e quando finalmente costui si era addormentato, la sua presenza si era già fatta indispensabile.

E avevo così scoperto che Atenione non era effettivamente come lo avevo dipinto.

Era sì un uomo silenzioso e pacato esternamente, dai modi delicati e misurati quando si trattava di mostrarsi in pubblico, ma capii presto perché mio padre lo aveva voluto accanto a sé per tutti questi anni.

Una volta che mi riconobbe come unico  _ domine _ , cominciò ad aprire la bocca sempre di più e in modo sempre più schietto, tanto che mi stupì.

Non solo Atenione parlava, ma lo faceva anche con arguzia e veleno tali, senza peli sulla lingua, che mi domandai come fosse possibile che uno schiavo si comportasse così.

Mio padre dopotutto non era mai stato un uomo liberale.

Indubbiamente mite, ma severo con gli schiavi che non si mostravano consoni alla sua casa e che gli mancavano di rispetto. Fu per me quindi sconvolgente quando mi resi conto che Atenione con lui si comportava come un suo pari, abitudine che impose subito anche a me.

Tutte le decisioni che venni costretto a prendere negli anni della malattia di mio padre, sino al momento della sua morte, erano state piccole prove generali, dacché prima che queste venissero deliberate venivano sottoposte nuovamente a suo giudizio – quando era in grado di farlo – e se erravo in qualche maniera la cosa non passava sotto silenzio.

Ed Atenione era sempre stato lì, pronto a riprendermi con puntiglio da tutore.

E in quel momento non era stato così diverso, nascosti allo sguardo degli ospiti.

Aveva borbottato sommessamente nel tentativo di sistemarmi la toga - compito per altro non suo – e mi aveva rimbeccato sul fatto che non fosse possibile che a distanza di quattro mesi dalla prima vestizione non avessi ancora imparato a portarla in modo adeguato.

«Facile parlare per te che non la devi indossare», avevo ribattuto caustico, buttando una rapida occhiata alla porta.

«Io non ho sulle mie spalle il tuo nome,  _ domine _ . La gente lì fuori si aspetta di vedere un uomo, non un ragazzino, ma è difficile prenderti per tale quando sei conciato così– ruota un poco verso destra. Sta continuando ad arrivare gente da tutta la città per portare un saluto, e benché triste come teatro, è qui che molti decideranno se esserti ancora fedeli come  _ clientes _ o meno. Non sprecare questa occasione».

«La gente dovrebbe venir qui a rendere onore ad un uomo rispettabile, non a giudicarmi», avevo mormorato osservando le mani abili, callose dove era solito reggere lo stilo, mentre queste spartivano in modo adeguato il tessuto di modo che ricadesse con pieghe eleganti sino a terra.

Atenione aveva alzato lo sguardo, osservandomi con occhi seri. 

Gli anni passati sotto il nostro tetto non avevano slavato la sua pelle olivastra, ma si erano limitati a striare di grigio i capelli corvini, ricci e crespi, tagliati ben corti per tentar di dar loro una parvenza di ordine.

«Se davvero lo pensi,  _ domine _ , sarà il caso che tu smetta di indossare questa veste e che torni a giocare a palla per strada».

Un simile commento da uno schiavo risuonava ben più che offensivo, ma non avevo fatto nulla nell'udirlo..

Sapevo di aver bisogno di qualcuno che mi ricordasse quale fosse il mio ruolo, perché non appena mi distraevo tutto mi pareva così surreale e avevo necessità di qualcuno che mi afferrasse per le spalle e mi scrollasse per ridestarmi da quel senso di instabilità.


	15. Incendio

_«Quando le rampe cominciarono a crescere, Archelao eresse delle torri a quelle contrapposte, e pose la maggior quantità possibile di artiglieria su di loro. Mandò a chiamare dei rinforzi a Calcide e verso altre isole, armò i suoi rematori, perché egli stesso si sentiva in pericolo estremo. E se il suo esercito era stato fin dall'inizio superiore nel numero a quello di Silla, ora lo era diventato molto di più, grazie a questi rinforzi. Poi lanciò un attacco nel bel mezzo della notte con [l'aiuto di sole] torce e riuscì a distruggere con il fuoco una delle testuggini ed un'altra macchina d'assedio a fianco di essa, ma Silla riuscì a ricostruirle in soli dieci giorni, rimettendole al posto di quelle precedenti. Contro queste nuove macchine, Archelao pose una torre a protezione di quel tratto di mura.»_

_Appiano, Guerre mitridatiche, 31._

**#15 Incendio**

Furono le grida a farmi svegliare di soprassalto, e subito dopo il suono dei corni nella notte che mi misero in piedi prima ancora che potessi rendermi conto di cosa stesse succedendo.

Mi guardai attorno, confuso, la mano a cercare subito il gladio e in un attimo ero fuori dalla tenda.

Quando uscii incespicai un poco, gli occhi ancora non abituati all’oscurità completa e le palpebre pesanti dal sonno, ma non impiegai più di un istante a capire.

Un baluginio vermiglio a poca distanza dall’accampamento illuminava il cielo notturno mentre l’aria si era fatta pesante, ricca di fumo.

Gli ordini concitati dei soldati e le urla degli schiavi provenivano da ogni dove ma erano tutte dirette tutte verso l’incendio che stava divampando con violenza a poca distanza dalle mura del Pireo.

Intorno a me, alcuni uomini si erano già vestiti, pronti a combattere, temendo un attacco da parte di Archelao. Il via vai era incessante e rapido, come quello di un formicaio calpestato. Dovetti bloccare fisicamente un legionario per un polso per farmi dire cosa stesse effettivamente succedendo.

«Hanno dato fuoco alle armi d’assedio, signore», disse concitato il soldato.

«Cosa? Come hanno fatto? Dalle mura?»

«Non lo sappiamo. Temiamo che qualcuno sia riuscito ad infiltrarsi nell’accampamento, ma non siamo riusciti a trovare ancora nessuno e chi era di guardia non ha visto movimenti sulle mura».

Lo lasciai andare perché raggiungesse i suoi compagni, mentre io decisi di andare nella direzione opposta, a raggiungere Ibrida e Murena. Essendo più lontani del sottoscritto dal luogo dell’incendio poteva essere che fossero ancora nelle loro tende e se così era dovevamo organizzare i nostri uomini il più in fretta possibile per gestire l’emergenza.

**_[Continua]_ **

****


	16. Lorica

**[Seguito di #15 Incendio]**

**#16 Lorica**

Decisi di non perdere tempo ad indossare la lorica.

Una scelta avventata se si fosse trattato di un tentativo del nemico di distrarci prima di lanciare un attacco, ma dovevo prima capire l’entità del pericolo.

Correndo verso la zona dove erano stanziate le coorti di Murena e Ibrida incrociai uno dei miei centurioni, anche lui con indosso solo una tunica e il pugio ben stretto in pugno.

«Avverti gli altri, fa’ svegliare tutti gli uomini che ancora non sono usciti dalle tende. Fai che metà si vesta, pronta a combattere, mentre l’altra metà che si diriga verso la zona dell’incendio con i secchi. Sai chi si trova già là?»

«Ho incrociato pochi istanti fa il comandante Lucullo e Murena, signore, ma so che già altri sono pronti e sul posto. Un gruppo di ricognizione sta cercando ovunque chiunque possa aver appiccato il fuoco, ma non abbiamo notizie certe».

Annuii.

«Allora impiega una parte degli uomini in armi per aiutare nelle ricerche. Tre drappelli, dieci uomini l’uno. Comanda tu stesso uno di questi».

Il centurione annuì convinto e io continuai con la mia marcia forzata verso dove erano stanziate le coorti di Antonio. Corsi, trovando che ancora la voce in quella zona dell’accampamento non si era sparsa, con pochi uomini già fuori dalle tende intenti ad osservare il baluginio rosso poco lontano.

Ma l’esercito è una catena, e mentre alcuni uomini cercavano ancora di capire, altri si erano già messi in marcia, pronti a svegliare gli altri o addirittura già con indosso l’armatura.

Non persi tempo ad informare altri. Mi diressi subito nella tenda di Antonio, dove lo trovai assieme ad uno schiavo intento ad aiutarlo a mettersi la lorica.

«Un attacco?», mi chiese senza perde tempo.

«Non lo so», ammisi.

«Ho già dato ordine ai miei uomini di prepararsi, ma non ho idea di cosa potrebbe accadere di qui a poco. _Sbrigati!_ », sbottò per ultimo allo schiavo. Decisi di non perdere tempo ed aiutarlo, avvicinandomi per andare ad allacciargli un lato dell’armatura mentre lo schiavo tentava di essere quanto più veloce possibile, compito reso difficile dalla luce fioca dell’interno della tenda e dalla paura – lo vedevo dalle sue dita tremanti.

In due riuscimmo in pochi istanti a terminare di vestire Ibrida e quando finalmente sembrò soddisfatto mi guardò con espressione corrucciata.

«Perché tu non sei pronto?»

«Non voglio perdere altro tempo. Dobbiamo correre a vedere cosa sta succedendo», dissi mentre tenevo aperto il lembo dell’ingresso per invitarlo ad uscire.

Lui non si oppose e presto fummo entrambi fuori.

Nel vedere il proprio tribuno un gruppo di una trentina di uomini si accodò a noi, secchi d’acqua alla mano come era stato loro ordinato prima che arrivassi, e in pochi istanti partimmo tutti verso la zona dell’incendio, dall’altra parte del campo.

La zona di costruzione delle armi d’assedio era poco fuori dall’accampamento, nei pressi di uno dei pochi boschi della zona che sin dal nostro arrivo era stato prontamente raso al suolo per ricavare legname. Ora vi era solo uno spazio aperto, costellato di tende dove legionari predisposti alla guardia erano soliti darsi il cambio durante la notte, fra un turno e l’altro. Nell’avvicinarmi mi resi conto che era impossibile che un qualcuno potesse essere riuscito ad appiccare un incendio dalle mura senza l’utilizzo di una catapulta o perlomeno di uno scorpione. Erano troppo distanti e non vi erano segni di un attacco pesante, cosa di cui sicuramente qualcuno si sarebbe reso conto. Quindi si trattava di sabotaggio vero e proprio, e con grande probabilità i piromani – se di più di uno si trattava – dovevano trovarsi ancora in zona.

Oltre alle armi d’assedio era stato dato fuoco anche a due depositi di legname e ad alcune tende.

L’aria era acre di fumo e rendeva pungente occhi e gola, e alcuni soldati, quelli più vicini alle fiamme, si erano coperti il volto con un panno bagnato, lasciando scoperti solo gli occhi. Più catene erano andate a formarsi per andare a trasportare i secchi d’acqua, riempiti presso il fiume poco lontano. Intravvidi subito alcuni miei centurioni e legionari già intenti ad aiutare e gli uomini di Ibrida si gettarono a fare lo stesso senza bisogno di alcun ordine impartito.

Noi due, frattanto, ci avvicinammo al gruppo di comando, lievemente defilato, intendo a dirigere il tutto.

Silla stava in mezzo, indosso l’armatura, lo sguardo fisso sulle armi che bruciavano sotto i suoi occhi. Il suo volto era impassibile ma le fiamme rabbiose sembravano riflettere il suo stato d’animo.

Accanto a lui vi erano alcuni dei graduati delle legioni, e mentre pochi erano vestiti pronti per combattere, altri erano come me, con indosso solo una tunica e la lacerna.

«Sino ad ora i ricognitori non hanno trovato nessuno», disse uno dei tribuni della seconda legione.

«Continuate a cercare, e badate che nessuno lasci i propri campi completamente scoperti. Un singolo incendio è domabile facilmente, ma se cominciassero ad appiccarli dove non c’è controllo presto ci ritroveremmo con solo un pugno di brace», rispose Lucullo. «E non fatevi trovare impreparati. Voglio una coorte occupata a domare l’incendio, ma tutti gli altri devono essere pronti ad un’eventuale attacco. Non facciamoci sorprendere».

«Se avessero potuto ammazzarci nel sonno lo avrebbero già fatto», disse Silla freddo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle fiamme, mentre il suo legato lo ascoltava attentamente.

Era vero.

Se avessero voluto attaccare il momento migliore sarebbe stato subito all’inizio, quando il panico dell’incendio era serpeggiato per il campo in modo confuso e quando pochi erano pronti ad affrontare un’incursione nemica, soprattutto con le guardie già armate intente a capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Ma non era facile mantenere la mente lucida di fronte a quello spettacolo, con le fiamme che lambivano ciò che avevamo costruito minacciando tutto ciò che le circondava, compreso un piccolo lembo del bosco di un tempo, ancora intonso nonostante la nostra costante necessità di rifornimenti.

Mi domandai se fossero nascosti lì, ad osservarci con aria vittoriosa nell’ombra degli alberi, aspettando il momento giusto per colpire ancora una volta.


	17. Idi di Marzo

#16 Idi di Marzo

Partimmo lungo la via Cassia per le idi di Marzo, speranzosi di arrivare entro un paio di giorni nei pressi delle fattorie di famiglia, dove avevamo già avvisato i vari attendenti della nostra visita.

Era la prima volta dalla morte di mio padre che vi mettevo piede, e alcune le ricordavo a malapena, ricordi di un bambino più interessato a rincorrere gli animali piuttosto che a seguire gli affari di casa.

Affiancato da Atenione e da due schiavi nerboruti che ci avrebbero fatto da guardie del corpo durante il viaggio, ci incamminammo bardati nei nostri mantelli, ben coperti per sconfiggere il freddo dell’inverno, che nonostante tutto non accennava ad allenare la propria morsa.

L’intenzione del viaggio era proprio capire in che condizioni le varie fattorie erano giunte a questo punto dell’anno. Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi.

Atenione mi aveva già accennato ad alcune faccende, come decisioni da prendere per quanto riguardava gli schiavi o sull’eventuale compravendita di una ulteriore fattoria nei pressi delle altre.

Ero grato che ci fosse lui con me, anche se non lo avrei mai ammesso.

Ci si prospettava davanti due giorni di viaggio, ma già sapevamo dove fermarci per cambiare i cavalli e passare la notte.

Non fu un viaggio dei più entusiasmanti della mia vita.

Anzitutto Atenione non sembrava intenzionato a discutere altro se non degli introiti delle fattorie, delle perdite che erano state riscontrate e dell’eventuale acquisto di nuovi schiavi per sostituire i vecchi.

Il modo in cui discuteva di queste questioni con tanta facilità mi faceva accapponare la pelle, dal momento che ne parlava con tale distacco che alle volte mi sembrava impossibile di non star discutendo con un uomo libero.

Il suo punto fisso era che certi schiavi andavano affrancati solo una volta diventati anziani, malati o distrutti dalla vita nei campi, di modo da non doversi occupare di loro. Un pensiero del tutto affine a quello di Catone, ma sentirlo dire da un uomo che avrebbe potuto subire la stessa fine sapeva di sbagliato.

«Non credi sia troppo crudele», azzardai, ruotando la testa verso di lui, le due guardie del corpo subito alle nostre spalle. Sapevo bene che ci stavano ascoltando, ma dall’inizio del viaggio non avevano proferito verbo.

«Credo che sia necessario. Gli schiavi si fanno male e invecchiano più facilmente di quanto uno riesca a farli riprodurre o guarire. E di certo non ringiovaniscono lavorando la terra. Non puoi pretendere di continuare a comprarne di nuovi ogni volta che è necessario. E se alcuni stanno male, gli altri se ne devono prendere cura. È un cane che si morde la coda, _domine_ ».

«Affrancarli significa farli morire».

«E sostenere le spese di una fattoria che continua a non volersi liberare dei propri schiavi significa andare incontro al fallimento. Se non guadagni da loro, dovrai venderli comunque. E finiranno certamente in mano a qualcuno con un maggior senso per gli affari e con meno scrupoli, che non farebbe altro se non ciò che dico».

Ascoltando il mio attendente, mi domandai cosa stessero pensando gli altri due schiavi che ci accompagnavano.

Mi domandai se lo odiassero.

Io, se fossi stato uno schiavo, sicuramente lo avrei fatto.


	18. Immagini

**#18 Immagini**

Entrai nel cubicolo con passo felpato, badando bene di non fare alcun rumore, la lucerna spenta in mano ancora calda. Sapevo dove posarla, ogni mobile, ogni appoggio ben nitido nella mia mente.

Gratidia già dormiva, probabilmente ormai da ore, la stanza piena del profumo della sua pelle, che a distanza di anche solo poche ore di distanza ero poi in grado di percepire immediatamente. Mi liberai della tunica e del _subligaculum_ , insinuandomi immediatamente sotto la spessa coltre di coperte, trovando il mio lato di materasso terribilmente gelido.

Mia moglie non sembrò accorgersi del mio arrivo, ma al sentire la corrente fredda insinuarsi sotto la lana andò a stringersi istintivamente fra le proprie braccia, proteggendosi.

Mi stava dando le spalle e ne approfittai, cercando subito con un braccio il suo corpo caldo e minuto, andando a premere contro di lei il mio.

Non riuscii a trattenere un sospiro di piacere mentre godevo del suo tepore e istintivamente andai a posarle un bacio sul collo, restando poi immobile a tentar di prendere sonno.

Ma si sa che la mente vaga dove desidera, e la mia non sembrava intenzionata a farmi dormire, anzi. Non faceva altro che mostrarmi una dopo l’altra immagini della serata passata, della festa d’addio organizzata da Silla stesso, così grandiosa che difficilmente me ne sarei mai dimenticato.

Ripensavo al vino a fiumi, che sentivo ancora pesante sulle gambe, e al banchetto grandioso, per stomaci e occhi; alla musica, alle danze e allo spettacolo creato appositamente per noi dal suo Metrobio.

E ovviamente rivedevo nella mia mente annebbiata dall’alcol e dall’eccitazione i due schiavi che mi avevano accompagnato a rilassarmi mentre intorno a me la festa continuava. Le loro bocche, i loro sorrisi, il seno sinuoso di lei, così dolce sulla lingua, e le mani di lui che sembravano nate apposta per compiacere.

Mi resi conto che quella notte non sarei riuscito a dormire, e mi scoprii ad accarezzare mia moglie con la stessa lascivia e timidezza con cui poche ore prima mi ero concesso con quei due.

Forse fui meno silenzioso del previsto, o forse lei non stava dormendo davvero, ma quando andai a baciarla nuovamente sul collo - una mano a cercare le sue cosce morbide, liberandole dalla veste leggera che indossava – ruotò un poco la testa verso di me, permettendomi di trovare subito le sue labbra.

Non si oppose quando cominciai a baciarla con ancora più foga, né quando le dita si insinuarono ben oltre la coscia, ma quando riuscii a farla distendere, schiena sul materasso, sentii subito i suoi occhi fissi su di me.

«Hai bevuto», mormorò delicata, sfuggendo solo per un istante alle mie labbra, mentre io cercavo le sue dita per invitarla a darmi sollievo. Lei rispose immediatamente stringendo la mia erezione, strappandomi un gemito di sollievo.

La sua non era una accusa, lo sapevo bene.

Lo sentiva dal mio sapore, perché io stesso mi sentivo ancora il falerno in bocca.

Mi domandai se sentisse anche altro, oltre al vino.

Il gusto della pelle di quei due ragazzi, così giovani, così belli, forse eccessivamente offuscati dall’ebbrezza nella mia mente.

Decisi di non risponderle, perdendomi nella mia fantasia, immaginandoci non soli in quel letto, e prima che lei potesse chiedermi altro le ero sopra, a coprirla con il mio corpo, le dita a stringerle i capelli per buttarle indietro il capo mentre leccavo e mordevo la pelle esposta del collo, strappandole mugolii sommessi.


	19. Uomini e Dei

_**Note storiche** : nel 73 a.C. Catilina e Crasso vengono accusati di _Incesto _, termine ben diverso da come lo intendiamo noi al giorno d'oggi. L'accusa è quella di aver violato entrambi due vestali, rispettivamente Fabia e Licinia._

_Le fonti su chi sia l'accusatore spesso indicano Clodio Pulcro, il futuro tribuno della plebe, ma molto probabilmente si tratta di un errore nato da accuse ben successive agli avvenimenti per mano di Cicerone (anche perché Clodio, all'epoca dei fatti, non era a Roma ma in Asia con Lucullo come suo tribuno, e inoltre aveva appena vent'anni. È molto più probabile che l'accusatore fosse tale Plozio, un uomo di Pompeo, che vide l'occasione per mettere i bastioni fra le ruote al suo rivale, Crasso. Catilina probabilmente si trovò letteralmente in mezzo, dacché pare che lui e Pompeo andassero invece d'accordo sin dai tempi di Silla._

**#19 Uomini e Dei**

Giunsi a casa di Crasso, su suo invito, con un disperato bisogno di bere.

L’accusa di Plozio nei nostri confronti era giunta tanto aspettata quando dannosa, e dovevamo ideare una difesa adeguata per un qualcosa di tanto grave. Quando avevo incrociato Marco pochi giorni prima, nel foro, lui non mi era sembrato affatto preoccupato. Forse era il fatto di poter disporre dei migliori avvocati dell’Urbe, o forse era davvero innocente e fra lui e Licinia non vi era mai stato alcunché, ma io non mi sentivo affatto sicuro.

Le voci correvano da un angolo all’altro della città, e non erano un bene né per gli affari né per le elezioni, motivo ulteriore per cui non capivo come Crasso potesse essere così calmo.

Quando venni fatto accomodare nel tablino, rimasi stupito nel trovarmi davanti non Crasso, di cui non vi era alcuna traccia, ma Gaio Giulio Cesare, sebbene dovetti impiegare qualche istante per capire a chi appartenesse quel volto che non vedevo da tanto, troppo tempo.

Avevo già incrociato Cesare anni prima, quando suo zio lo salvò letteralmente dall’ira di Silla al suo rifiuto di ripudiare la moglie, figlia di Cinna.

Da allora ne aveva fatta di strada, a piccoli passi ma in modo costante: a Roma erano molte le voci sulla sua abilità sul campo di battaglia, e da che era tornato dall’Asia la sua arte si era dimostrata eccelsa anche in tribunale, dove aveva cominciato a mostrare il suo vero volto.

Sila all’epoca aveva visto giusto: Cesare non era caduto lontano dall’albero dei _Populares_ , e adesso le sue vittime erano principalmente vecchi sostenitori del _dictator_ e sia Dolabella che Ibrida erano finiti in passato sotto le sue accuse. Più che brillanti, per altro, da ciò che avevo letto e sentito dire.

All’epoca Antonio non si era dimostrato entusiasta del mio apprezzamento nei confronti dell’abilità del suo avversario, ma sarebbe stato cieco da parte mia non dargliene credito.

Ma di tutte le persone che mi sarei aspettato di trovare sotto il tetto di Marco, lui certo non era una di quelle.

Non appena misi piede nella stanza si voltò verso di me, il volto fresco e ben sbarbato, gli occhi scuri che tradivano un certo divertimento. Lo avevo colto a guardarsi intorno con aria ammirata, e ben lo capivo: l’ufficio di Crasso traboccava di libri, documenti, opere d’arte. I debiti di mezza Roma erano costuditi in quella stanza, e con essi i favori infiniti che Marco Licinio Crasso poteva chiedere.

Era come trovarsi all’interno di una miniera d’oro.

Ci scrutammo senza dir niente per qualche istante, studiandoci, ma prima che potessi fare il primo passo lui aveva già tagliato la distanza che ci separava per venirmi incontro.

Non sapevo come comportarmi.

Dopotutto l’ultima volta che lo avevo visto era poco più che un ragazzino, testardo e risoluto come lo zio, a un passo dalla morte per un puntiglio, e io mi trovavo dall’altro lato, a osservare da sopra la spalla di Silla quel ragazzetto che non aveva intenzione di piegarsi.

Non avevo mai capito davvero le motivazioni del suo comportamento all’epoca: dopotutto la sua Gens era una delle più antiche e rispettate di Roma. Certo non navigava più nell’oro da tempo ormai, ma avrebbe potuto godere della stima di tutti gli altri ottimati con facilità, certo supportato da suo zio Aurelio Cotta, che tanto caro era stato a Silla ma che ancora in quei giorni godeva del rispetto di molti, indipendentemente dalla fazione.

«Lucio Sergio», disse con un sorriso posato, fermandosi a poca distanza da me. «Non ci vediamo da anni, se ben ricordo».

Annui, salutandolo con garbo.

«Una decina. Ma mi sembra che in questo periodo tu ti sia ben dato da fare. Le notizie che mi son giunte sul tuo conto non fanno che tessere le tue lodi».

«Devono provenire da amici stretti, perché quelle che arrivano alle mie orecchie solitamente non sono così magnanime», scherzò, gli occhi scuri illuminati da un guizzo divertito.

Cesare aveva il suo fascino.

Alto quanto me, ben posato, impeccabile. Aveva la fronte alta, i capelli ben più chiari di quelli del sottoscritto, e nonostante non potesse definirsi un bel ragazzo, uno di quelli che ti costringe a fermarti sui tuoi passi per goderne meglio dell’aspetto, trasudava sicurezza e carisma anche a primo impatto.

Il suo modo di fare rilassato tendeva a far abbassare la guardia agli altri, ma avevo letto alcune delle sue accuse in tribunale e non avrei fatto un simile errore in sua presenza.

«Mi sarei aspettato di incontrarti in questi anni, ma ho visto che ti sei gettato in politica».

«Difatti torno giusto da pochi mesi dalla Macedonia», ammisi. 

«Per essere accolto in modo poco piacevole, direi».

Sollevai un sopracciglio, senza voler ammettere che sapevo benissimo dove stesse andando a parare. Da poco aveva assunto il ruolo di pontefice, quando in gioventù aveva dovuto rinunciare alla carica di Flamine per sfuggire a Silla, e adesso godeva del rispetto di uomini e Dei.

Tutto ciò che accadeva in città nella sfera del religioso doveva passare sotto il suo naso, ed era impossibile che non sapesse delle accuse rivolte e me e Crasso.

«Non capisco cosa tu intenda».

Inclinò un poco la testa da un lato. Un movimento impercettibile che sembrò quello di un felino intento a studiare la preda.

«Non capita tutti i giorni di essere accusati di _incesto_ con una vestale», disse con un sussurro. «Capita ancor meno spesso che siano due le persone incriminate allo stesso tempo».

Serrai la mandibola.

«Capirai che è nelle intenzioni del consiglio dei pontefici evitare che simili scandali dilaghino. Non fa bene a noi, non fa bene al popolo. E men che meno agli accusati».

«Sei qui in veste ufficiale, dunque».

«Affatto. Sono qui come amico di Crasso e come consulente, per evitare che innocenti finiscano in mezzo a questa brutta storia».

Avrei voluto rispondere, ma in quell’istante il padrone di casa fece il suo ingresso con passo rapido, nervoso, seguito alle sue spalle da uno schiavo con un vassoio con sopra vino e calici per i suoi ospiti.

Ci voltammo verso di lui, salutandolo, mentre io con la coda dell’occhio continuavo ad osservare quel giovane tanto pericoloso.


	20. Alessandro

_**Note:** 90 a.C., sotto le mura di Ascoli_

  
_**#20 Alessandro** _

  
Pompeo, al solito, aveva quel suo modo di fare rumoroso ma divertente che tanto lo faceva apprezzare dai nostri soldati e che rendeva estremamente facile individuarlo all'interno dell’accampamento.  
Seguii le risa e gli incitamenti sempre più forti, sino a che non giunsi in uno spiazzo vuoto, delimitato ai lati da un gruppo di soldati che indubbiamente non stavano facendo il loro lavoro per preparare il terreno alla pioggia imminente.  
Al centro di questa specie di arena non fu difficile notare Gneo Pompeo, con indosso unicamente tunica e calcei, in mano un gladio da allenamento. Aveva un’espressione divertita in volto e riuscivo a vedere il sudore imperlare la sua fronte sin da lontano, accentuato dalla cappa d’umido che gravava sull’accampamento.  
Stava berciando qualcosa verso il soldato posto di fronte a lui, un semplice legionario, anche lui vestito alla leggera.

«Andiamo, Marco, attacca!»

Mi ci volle qualche istante per riconoscere in soldato che avevo già visto distrattamente in giro per il campo, un ragazzo mingherlino, la testa troppo grossa rispetto al resto del corpo che pareva a malapena essere in grado di sorreggerlo. Impugnava la spada con vigore ma non sembrava convinto dell’ordine impartito.

«Ma—»  
Senza che il ragazzo potesse finire la frase, era già stato colpito con il lato piatto del gladio sul braccio destro, il più esposto. L’avversario si lasciò scappare un’esclamazione più di sorpresa che di dolore.   
La piccola folla ridacchiò, ma bastò un rapido sguardo del figlio del generale per zittirli.   
Pompeo era solito gettarsi in queste dimostrazioni e mai lo faceva per umiliare, quanto per spronare i soldati a tirar fuori il meglio di sé. Dal canto mio non lo capivo, ma mi divertiva osservarlo.   
Aveva due anni meno di me, eppure era già stato nominato tribuno, evidentemente grazie alla pressione del padre sulla commissione, ma nonostante tutto non sembrava essere stata una scelta dettata unicamente dal favoritismo del genitore.   
Gneo Pompeo era un ragazzo dal fascino indiscutibile, e quando si gettava in certe situazioni, così come in battaglia, tirava fuori il meglio di sé. Forse risiedeva il tutto nel suo sangue, ma mentre suo padre era molto più di polso ed incuteva timore, il figlio era in grado di farsi amare con questi atteggiamenti.

«Non ci sono “ma” sul campo di battaglia! Saresti già morto in questo istante!»

«Mi pare di essere ancora nel mondo dei vivi, signore».

«Fortuna!», ribatté Pompeo, avvicinandosi di nuovo, colpendolo ancora una volta sul braccio destro dopo una rapida finta sul lato opposto.  
A quel punto ero arrivato alle spalle del gruppo e due soldati si fecero da parte per lasciarmi passare. Pompeo non poteva vedermi, mentre da quella posizione potei studiare meglio il suo avversario.  
Non era la prima volta che li vedevo insieme e giunsi alla conclusione che stessero giocando nel rispetto l’uno dell’altro, da pari, nonostante il grado più alto di Gneo.  
Vidi un rapido sorriso comparire sul volto dell’altro, immediatamente prima che questo si sbilanciasse in avanti per tentare di colpire il tribuno, che schivò facilmente.  
Non c’era forza negli attacchi del soldato semplice, e nonostante avessi sicuramente già affrontato diversi mesi di allenamento le sue braccia erano ancora mingherline a confronto con quelle dei suoi compagni.  
Per un istante pensai che avesse un aspetto malaticcio, ma mentre il suo corpo suggeriva debolezza, i suoi occhi guizzavano con acume. 

I due danzarono per qualche minuto, combattendo senza vera convinzione e colpendosi più volte a vicenda. Osservando i movimenti di Pompeo capii però quanto stesse tenendo a freno la sua abilità. Lo avevo già visto combattere sul serio, e non era certo ciò che stava facendo in quell’istante.   
Sul campo di battaglia il figlio del generale era implacabile. Sempre pronto a dar manforte ai suoi uomini, capace di essere occhi e braccia delle sue coorti, non si risparmiava negli ordini né nelle azioni vere e proprie.  
Gneo Pompeo sembrava un giovane Alessandro e sin dal nostro primo incontro sapevo che avrei dovuto guardarmi dall’essere suo nemico, cosa che sembrava essere quasi impossibile: non vi era un singolo uomo che disdegnasse apertamente o di cui parlasse male, neanche quando pensava di non essere ascoltato. 

  
Poi, come prevedibile, cominciò a piovere.   
Singole gocce pesanti presero a cadere dal cielo, con ticchettio ritmico sempre più forte, sempre più rapido.   
Imprecai, facendomi avanti per spezzare definitivamente il cerchio, ma prima che potessi dir nulla Pompeo si era già bloccato e stava osservando il cielo con aria contrariata.

Alzò una mano verso l'avversario, come a indicargli di fermarsi, e questo eseguì immediatamente. Riuscii a leggere il sollievo sul suo volto.  
Pompeo si voltò verso il pubblico. 

«Va bene, uomini. Dividetevi in quattro gruppi. Voglio che due di voi si occupino di controllare i vari fossati delle tende. Un terzo deve assicurarsi che l'equipaggiamento sia al sicuro dalla pioggia. Il quarto deve andare a dare supporto a chi sta tenendo sotto controllo le mura. Dobbiamo assicurarci che nessuno degli ascolani approfitti della tempesta per uscire».

Non appena ebbe finito, gli uomini si raggrupparono come detto e scomparvero rapidamente alla vista. Tutti meno il ragazzo contro cui Pompeo stava combattendo.   
Feci per indicargli di seguire gli altri quando Pompeo mi venne in contro. 

«Ah Sergio, hai seguito la lezione vedo!», mi disse con un sorriso. 

«Impossibile non farlo», sorrisi a mia volta. 

Prima che potesse allontanarsi per lasciarci soli, prese per un braccio il soldato. 

«Lui è Marco. Ci siamo conosciuti il giorno in cui ci siamo arruolati e continuiamo a finire l'uno sulla strada dell'altro. È stato trasferito di centuria da poco». 

Smisi di rivolgermi a Pompeo e mi voltai verso Marco, che a questo punto sembrava non proprio a suo agio. 

«Son pochi mesi che sei nell'esercito», calcolai rapidamente.  
«Esatto, Signore». 

Ciò spiegava l'atteggiamento e l'aspetto fisico. Non è fortuna di tutti nascere con un padre generale.

«Di che famiglia fai parte?» 

«Tullia».

Una famiglia plebea.   
Mi domandai cosa avesse di così interessante un ragazzo con certe origini per finire sotto l'ala protettrice di Pompeo. Perché era evidente che i due fossero quantomeno amici.   
Forse lo scrutai troppo a lungo senza dir nulla, perché il ragazzo mi prese alla sprovvista e ne approfittò per parlare.

«Se posso, Signore, prenderei congedo per andare ad aiutare i miei compagni».

Annuii.  
Lui fece un rapido cenno di saluto a Pompeo, molto meno ossequioso rispetto al mio, e in pochi istanti si allontanò, portando via con sé il gladio da allenamento. 

«Cosa succede?»

Pompeo mi si affiancò.   
Stava cominciando a piovere forte e mi sentivo inquieto. Quella pioggia avrebbe portato un po' di sollievo agli abitanti di Ascoli, che da mesi non vedevano una goccia d'acqua cadere dal cielo, permettendo loro di far scorta se fosse durata abbastanza, cosa che invece a noi avrebbe dato unicamente noia. 

«Speriamo che Giove sia benevolo», mormorai, mentre in lontananza il rombo basso di un tuono si avvicinava alla città.


	21. Amante

**Seguito di #19 Uomini e Dei**

Crasso mi osservò a lungo, lo sguardo vacuo di chi in realtà sta pensando a tutt’altro.

Tutta la discussione con Cesare sembrava averlo irritato, ma credo fosse più il fatto di essere caduto come uno sciocco in una trappola – a suo dire –ordita da Pompeo stesso.

Il pensiero in realtà indispettiva anche me: se davvero Gneo era dietro alle accuse, non credo si aspettasse di vedermi invischiato in questa cosa.

Credevo ancor meno a ciò che affermava Crasso, ovvero che la sua frequentazione con Licinia fosse per alcune proprietà in suo possesso che aveva intenzione di comprare.

«Sai quale è la punizione per chi viola una vestale?», mi chiese all’improvviso.

Lo guardai senza rispondere, non aspettandomi che continuasse.

«Per l’amante vi è la fustigazione sino a che non sopraggiunga la morte», disse con aria leggera, come se stesse parlando di sciocchezze e non del destino che attendeva entrambi se ci avessero giudicati colpevoli.

«Mentre per la vestale--»

«Non sono un bambino da spaventare, Crasso, conosco bene la legge», sbottai irritato.

«Se dunque la sai, vuoi spiegarmi perché rischiare tutto per una sacerdotessa? Non è forse piena Roma di fanciulle illibate? O forse è l’idea del pericolo che ti ha spinto a fare questa idiozia?»

Sgranai incredulo gli occhi.

Seriamente Crasso mi stava facendo la paternale, il tutto senza che avessi ammesso in alcun modo a lui o a Cesare la mia colpevolezza, quando lui stesso si trovava nella medesima situazione?

«Mi auguro tu stia scherzando».

«Non vedo perché dovrei. Se avessi dovuto affrontare da solo il processo il tutto si sarebbe rivelato una passeggiata. Ma affiancato al fatto che tu non abbia alcuna vera motivazione per esserti fatto trovare in compagnia di Fabia, io risulto più colpevole di quanto non sia».

«Bada, Marco», dissi pacato. Crasso aveva sempre avuto la capacità di farmi irritare. Quando si trovava con le spalle al muro poi, tentava di rigirare ogni situazione a suo favore, non riuscendovi sempre e risultando anche abbastanza patetico.

Era fortunato ad avere la possibilità di poter comprare il favore dei migliori avvocati ed oratori per difendersi in tribunale.

« _Amicizia_ », ripeté con sdegno le mie parole di poco prima, quando ancora il pontefice era presente. «Davvero pensi che basterà questo a salvare te dalla fustigazione e Fabia dall’essere sepolta viva?»

«È la verità», mentii con convinzione.

«Non sarà _quella_ verità a salvarti, Lucio», mi rimbeccò, sistemandosi meglio la toga sul braccio, afferrando una coppa di vino ancora colma. «Dovrai trovarne una migliore».


	22. Legame

**Note:** Anche questa, come Incendio e Lorica, è suddivisa in due parti. Fatemi sapere se le storie vi stanno piacendo <3

**#22 Legame**

Tongilio era indiscutibilmente un bel ragazzo.

Grandi occhi cerulei, il volto ben rasato completamente privo dei segni dell’età, i capelli castani mossi da onde morbide, che nonostante fossero tenuti a bada da un taglio corto, sfuggivano alla domesticazione in modo ribelle, rendendolo ancora più bello agli occhi altrui.

Non so se si rendesse conto degli sguardi che strappava alle fanciulle per strada, e men che meno di quelli che certi uomini lasciavano languire con più malizia di quanto fosse accettabile, ma sarei stato un’ipocrita nel fingermi per niente affascinato dalla sua bellezza e dal suo carattere.

Tongilio vibrava della forza di chi non ha neanche superato i vent’anni, di chi pensa che il futuro sia ai propri piedi e che sta solo aspettando di poterla affrontare di petto.

Ogni suo discorso riverberava la sua anima e il suo entusiasmo era contagioso, ma spesso mi sentivo in colpa ad averlo accanto.

Sentivo sempre su di me il suo sguardo ammirato, e mi sembrava di non meritarlo.

Ripeteva i miei discorsi a menadito, credendovi con tutto se stesso, discutendone per strada come in casa, tanto che suo padre – mi aveva riferito – lo aveva più volte minacciato di spedirlo lontano da Roma, sul fronte o in Grecia a studiare.

Ma lui gli sfuggiva e pian piano aveva imparato a celare – perlomeno in casa – la propria simpatia per il sottoscritto.

Mi supportava in tutto e per tutto, seguendomi in giro per la città quando poteva, a volte anche fuori, nelle campagne, sino in Etruria, dove pian piano cominciavo a raccogliere sempre più sostenitori.

\--

Sulla strada per Faesulae ci fermammo più volte, sia a casa di sostenitori, sia lungo la via per riposare.

Era un compito difficile riuscire a raccogliere i voti di chi si trovava fuori dall’Urbe, ma spesso ripagava bene e mostrarsi di persona anche a così tanta distanza dalla città faceva bella impressione sulla massa dei votanti.

Ma era sfiancante.

Ogni sera un letto diverso, un ospite diverso da intrattenere con gli stessi discorsi, le stesse obiezioni di molti.

Sapevo cosa dire, come comportarmi, ma più ci avvicinavamo al giorno delle votazioni più io mi facevo inquieto, domandandomi come fosse possibile che Cicerone ancora non avesse fatto nulla per fermarmi questa volta.

Sembrava tutto tanto, troppo semplice, ma dentro di me sapevo di dovermi aspettare qualcosa, una stilettata finale che non potevo permettermi.

Puntare a vincere con i voti delle centurie meno abbienti era già di per sé una sfida, e bastava un soffio di vento per far crollare il tutto, lo sapevo bene.

A questo pensavo una sera, a mollo nelle terme private dell’unica fattoria rimastami in eredità da mio padre. Intorno a me vi erano tutte le altre, un tempo fonte principale del reddito familiare e adesso in mano a Crasso, che mi aveva fatto “ _il piacere_ ” di comprarle in blocco per salvarmi dai debiti.

Non che quella fosse invece fonte di denaro, ma mi ero rifiutato di venderla per più ragioni.

Anzitutto era stata la favorita di mio padre, tanto che la casa principale era l’unica con tutti gli agi di una casa di città; secondariamente, mi dava l’impressione di avere un’ancora di salvezza rispetto ai miei piani.

Il che era ridicolo, me ne rendevo perfettamente conto.

Non era certo quella fattoria che avrebbe potuto salvarmi dal tracollo economico se avessi nuovamente fallito, ma una piccola parte di me sperava un giorno di poter fuggire da Roma per potersi ritirare qui, lontano da tutto, lontano dai giochi della politica e dalle invidie.

Se fossi stato un uomo saggio forse lo avrei fatto anni addietro, ma la realtà che nascondevo a me stesso era che non avevo dubbi che lontano da Roma mi sarei spento, un germoglio privato del sole.

Quella città era la mia rovina e la mia salvezza, ed era stato così per tanti prima di me, un legame indissolubile.

Forse a questo doveva la propria grandezza, all’attrazione che suscitava verso chiunque.

[Continua]


	23. Desiderio

**[Seguito di #22 Legame]**

**#23 Desiderio**

Non erano pensieri lineari i miei, ma ingarbugliati, obnubilati dalla stanchezza e dal vapore che riempiva il _calidarium_ in cui ero piacevolmente immerso. I tipici pensieri di chi si sta per addormentare o di chi ha troppo per la testa per poter seguire un unico filo conduttore.

Quando Tongilio entrò nella stanza per imitarmi me ne accorsi immediatamente, ma non dissi nulla, continuando a perdermi in me stesso.

Lui sembrò indeciso per un attimo sull’entrare o meno nella vasca, forse pensando che mi fossi addormentato dacché avevo gli occhi chiusi, ma dopo qualche istante di esitazione sentii lo sciabordio lieve dell’acqua e piccole onde andarono a formarsi.

Solo allora sollevai le palpebre e lo osservai.

Mi stava fissando dall’altra parte della vasca, i grandi occhi azzurri incuriositi, ma quando si accorse che non ero addormentato sembrò imbarazzarsi.

«Perdonami, non avevo intenzione di disturbarti», mormorò.

«Nessun disturbo», mi lasciai sfuggire con un sospiro, abbassando ulteriormente le spalle perché fossero completamente coperte dall’acqua bollente. Nonostante fuori fosse piena estate e il calore del giorno fosse opprimente, era sempre piacevole godersi certi lussi anche nel mezzo della campagna, quando poi dopo ci si poteva asciugare nel fresco vento serale.

«Anzi, sarebbe un peccato non condividere questa gioia dopo tante fatiche».

Le guance gli si imporporarono lievemente, ma poteva trattarsi del calore della stanza.

Per molto tempo non scambiammo altre parole, ma ormai ero in grado di capire anche senza che parlasse quando qualcosa lo turbava, e sapevo bene che la cosa era andata ad inasprirsi negli ultimi giorni.

Lo trovavo sempre più spesso impensierito, cupo, intento a scrutarmi quando pensava non me ne accorgessi.

Decisi di spronarlo a dir qualcosa, più per la mia salute mentale che per la sua.

«Tongilio, son giorni interi che ti crucci, direi sin da che abbiamo abbandonato Roma. Ora, dimmi, cosa ti preoccupa?»

Lui drizzò la schiena, stupito di sentirmi parlare, in particolare in modo così schietto. Forse credeva non mi fossi accorto di alcunché, ma quel ragazzo era un libro aperto come espressività e in tutta sincerità era uno dei motivi per cui tanto mi piaceva averlo accanto.

Vacillò, abbassando lo sguardo e immergendosi ulteriormente per nascondersi sino al mento, per poi tirarsi immediatamente a sedere dritto, l’acqua a metà pettorale.

Solo allora sembrò il coraggio di aprire bocca.

«Per quale motivo andiamo a Faesule?»

Inclinai il capo, osservandolo con attenzione.

Era la prima volta che mi poneva una domanda così diretta, e mi parve strano che fosse proprio su una delle nostre tante mete. Certo, Faesule era lontana e forse non valeva il viaggio, ma mi domandai come fosse nato questo suo dubbio.

Forse una pulce in un orecchio.

Ma messa da chi?

«Per continuare la campagna elettorale», risposi sinceramente, sorridendo, tirando fuori le braccia dall’acqua per andare a metterle sul bordo della vasca. Nonostante la temperatura della stanza fosse relativamente alta, a contatto con l’aria la pelle venne subito scossa da un brivido.

«Questo lo so», disse accondiscendente. «Ma perché lì? Perché vuoi andare da questo Manlio?»

Mi bloccai ad osservarlo.

Non avevo mai parlato con lui della mia corrispondenza con l’ex centurione di Silla, né le sue preghiere di raggiungermi a Fiesole per discutere faccia a faccia la situazione disperata in cui versavano le campagne di quei luoghi, così simili a tutto il resto della penisola, dove i veterani avevano preso in mano le zappe, premio dopo anni di guerra, e avevano scoperto di essere troppo vecchi o di non essere in grado di lavorare la terra in modo adeguato. Non senza basi economiche solide, cosa che i più di loro non avevano.

Avevo parlato della questione con solo due persone, e una di queste non era certo Tongilio.

«Chi te ne ha parlato?», chiesi, cercando di non sembrare eccessivamente paranoico.

«Nessuno», disse subito. «Ho--»

La sua incertezza mi mise in allarme e mi venne istintivo avvicinarmi a lui, tagliando lo spazio che ci separava, già particolarmente ristretto. Andai ad allungarmi in avanti, mettendo le mani sul bordo della vasca, alle spalle di Tongilio, di modo da impedirgli fughe repentine.

Lui sembrò rendersi conto di essere bloccato e - nonostante di stazza non fosse affatto minuto, anzi – sembrò rimpicciolire, farsi piccolo per non sfiorarmi neppure per sbaglio.

«Mi è caduto lo sguardo su una delle lettere che ti ha mandato. Una di quelle in cui minaccia di imbracciare le armi».

Lo fissai a lungo, immobile, e lui probabilmente si aspettava la mia ira, ma stranamente non venne. Non me la sentivo di infuriarmi con lui. Per qualche ragione quel ragazzino mi ispirava fiducia, ed anche di fronte a una simile azione, che in altri avrei punito severamente, non volli fare alcunché.

Sospirai, lasciando andare le braccia perché ricadessero in acqua, e con un movimento fluido andai a sedermi nuovamente, questa volta accanto a lui.

Tongilio sembrava sorpreso, ma non disse niente. Si limitò a ruotare la testa per cercare il mio sguardo, lungi dal riuscire finalmente a rilassarsi. Temeva ancora la mia ira.

«Non è una minaccia. La sua è esasperazione. Manlio si è messo alla testa di un gruppo di sciagurati, pieni di debiti e senza alcuna speranza, e cerca di ottenere qualcosa per cambiare le loro sorti. La sua lettera aveva certo toni forti, ma si tratta di una esagerazione. I veterani hanno bisogno di una mano da parte di Roma, che ormai da anni li ha abbandonati in cambio di fazzoletti di terra che non hanno alcun valore per molti di loro, a discapito di ciò che per anni ci siamo voluti raccontare. Sono loro che mi dovranno votare, loro che vogliono qualcosa in cambio. Non solo i poveracci che trovi in città, ma anche costoro. E se hai letto la lettera, avrai ben intuito quanto son disperati, se già sono a minacciare di mettere Roma a ferro e fuoco nel caso vincesse nuovamente una politica mite nei confronti di chi ha sulle spalle solo debiti».

Il ragazzo sembrò calmarsi e mollemente lasciò che la tensione abbandonasse il suo corpo, arrendendosi contro il bordo della vasca. Nel farlo, la sua coscia andò a toccare la mia sott’acqua, ma non mi discostai né lui sembrò intenzionato a fare lo stesso.

«Ci si può fidare?»

«Con alcuni di quegli uomini ho combattuto fianco a fianco. Una volta che hanno un obiettivo lo raggiungono, se hanno il giusto comandante a indirizzarli. E la riforma che vogliamo attuare è l’unica che può risollevare le sorti loro e in generale delle campagne».

Tongilio si zittì, lo sguardo basso, mentre il continuavo ad osservarlo, questa volta da vicino.

Seguivo le linee ben marcate della sua muscolatura, dove non nascosta dall’acqua; la mandibola ben delineata, la lieve peluria che a fine giornata cominciava già a ricrescere. Mi domandai che cosa avrebbe fatto se mi fossi sporto un poco più avanti giusto per andare a posare le labbra sulla pelle morbida, arrossata dal viaggio sotto il sole cocente.

Probabilmente mi avrebbe lasciato fare.

Anzi, sospettavo fosse proprio quello il suo desiderio.

E avrei mentito a me stesso se non avessi ammesso che anche io lo volevo. Ed era così facile da ottenere. Sarebbe bastato allungare una mano, bloccarlo contro il bordo della vasca, sovrastarlo in altezza, il tutto continuando a sorridere, cercando i suoi occhi.

Si sarebbe lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa.

Forse i miei pensieri erano troppo rumorosi, perché si voltò verso di me e sembrò turbarsi per ciò che vide, ma non si allontanò.

«Mi dispiace», mormorò.

«Per cosa», domandai senza pensare, il tono basso.

«Per aver letto la lettera».

Un lieve sorriso mi increspò le labbra.

Tirai fuori la mano destra dalla vasca, andando a cercare il suo capo. Lui scattò lievemente, forse temendo che potessi colpirlo, ma mai mi sarei permesso.

Mi concessi invece di scostare una ciocca di capelli ribelle dietro al suo orecchio, lasciando poi scendere più un basso le dita, verso il volto. Lui istintivamente lo sollevò.

«Giura che non lo farai mai più», lo intimai.

«Lo giuro».

  
«E che mi parlerai di ogni dubbio».

Annuì, le labbra dischiuse, e prima che potessi separarmi da lui Tongilio aveva già cancellato ogni distanza. Me lo trovai addosso, la bocca a cercare la mia con voracità, una mano a sostenersi mentre l’altra era a stringermi per una spalla per non farmi allontanare.

Mi sentii schiacciare contro la parete della vasca e istintivamente andai a cercare il suo corpo con entrambe le mani.

La sua lingua sapeva di vino e miele, coraggio infuso che lo aveva spinto ad agire nei confronti della mia sciocca tentazione. Non perdeva tempo a riprendere fiato. Mi cercava con forza, la disperazione di chi pensa che possa finire tutto in un istante.

E dovetti fami forza per impormelo.

Tongilio era di una bellezza disarmante, un giovane Apollo che desideravo con tutto me stesso, tanto quanto lui voleva me, e lo potevo sentire bene dalle sue mani, che incessantemente cercavano la mia pelle, il mio corpo, carezzandomi come per accertarsi del mio essere reale.

Ma non era giusto.

Facendomi violenza - perché di tale si trattava – lo presi per le spalle, allontanandolo da me con dolcezza, quanto bastava perché potesse guardarmi negli occhi.

Li trovai lucidi di desiderio, le labbra arrossate dai lievi morsi che mi ero concesso.

«Non posso», sussurrai.

Lui sembrò non capire inizialmente, ma quando finalmente colse le mie parole vidi un bagliore di disperazione.

«Ti amo».

Mi morsi la lingua, pentendomi per averlo spinto a tanto quella sera, ma non diedi a vedere il mio rimorso.

Cercai di nuovo il suo volto con una mano per carezzarlo, come a chiedere scusa.

«No, non mi ami. Te lo posso assicurare. Ed è giusto così. Ma non posso farti questo. Potresti essere mio figlio», ammisi. Lo avevo pensato più volte nel guardarlo, che forse oltre alla sua bellezza e fedeltà, vi era anche il fatto che mi fossi illuso di avere ancora accanto il mio Marco.  
Ma era la prima volta che osavo dirlo ad alta voce, e ciò che gli avevo concesso di fare mi sembrò ancora più sbagliato.

Lui sembrò distrutto dalle mie parole, ma non si mosse, cercando di capire cosa fare.

Mi alzai in piedi, lasciando che mi seguisse con lo sguardo, e in un attimo ero fuori dalla vasca. Mi gettai addosso un telo per asciugarmi mentre lui continuava a restare a mollo, osservandomi dabbasso.

«Mi piace averti accanto, Tongilio, e vorrei continuare ad averti con me. Ma non posso e non voglio darti quello che speri. Se riterrai necessario decidere di abbandonare la mia causa per questo, lo capirò».

Lo guardai ancora un breve istante - completamente perduto - dopodiché mi allontanai, conscio che se fossi rimasto lì avrei potuto pentirmi ancora una volta delle mie scelte e parole.


	24. Ferita

Che Gaio Antonio fosse vivo mi sembrò impossibile.

Lo avevo visto con i miei occhi, colpito più e più volte dalle lame ateniesi, eppure era di fronte a me, in carne ed ossa, ricoperto di sangue e con il fiato corto per la fatica e il dolore, ma vivo.

Mi feci largo fra i legionari che si stavano occupando di lui e degli altri feriti, e prima che potesse dir nulla o anche solo rendersi conto della mia presenza, mi gettai ai piedi della branda dove lo stavano trattando.

Indosso aveva solo il subligaculum. Il resto era stato tolto per curare le ferite, alcune superficiali, alcune ben profonde ma che avevano smesso di sanguinare. Terra, polvere, sangue e sudore lordavano ancora il suo corpo, con tracce di pelle pulita dove chi si stava occupando di lui aveva già passato la pezza intrisa d’acqua e aceto.

Andai a stringergli le braccia, come ad accertarmi che fosse reale. Lui sussultò, ogni singolo muscolo dolorante, ma un sorriso gli si dipinse in volto, nonostante il labbro inferiore spaccato.

«Ti credevo morto», mormorai incredulo.

«Posso assicurarti che l’ho creduto io stesso», ammise.

«Come hai fatto a sopravvivere? Quando ti hanno disarcionato ti ho perso di vista, e l’attimo dopo eri circondato. Poi ti ho perso definitivamente».

Si mise meglio a sedere sulla branda, così decisi di mollare la presa, dandogli tregua.

Feci segno al soldato che si stava occupando di lui di andare a dedicarsi ad altri, così che presi il suo posto. Notai che due ferite gravi erano già state trattate cauterizzando la pelle lacera, che adesso riluceva rossa e umida. Le altre erano meno preoccupanti, ma una sulla coscia destra mi spinse ad allungare la mano verso l’ago lasciato dal soldato accanto al giaciglio stesso.

Gaio se ne accorse me non disse nulla.

Sapeva che ero in grado di aiutarlo e certamente preferiva lasciarsi andare ad ingiurie per il dolore più con il sottoscritto che con un qualsiasi sottoposto.

Gli feci distendere al meglio la gamba, di modo che non fosse contratta, per poter meglio tirare i lembi della ferita. Passai rapidamente il panno imbevuto d’acqua e aceto sul taglio, strappandogli un sussulto, e prima che potesse cambiare idea ero già al lavoro.

Avevo già ricucito ferite simili e anche più gravi. Era un’attività essenziale da imparare sul campo di battaglia, dove perdere troppo sangue era rischioso, così come lasciare la carne esposta.

La prima volta che lo avevo fatto era stato dopo un allenamento feroce, dopo aver ferito un ragazzo per sbaglio. Un legionario più vecchio mi aveva messo in mano ago e filo, invitandomi a provare dopo aver dato lui stesso i primi punti.

Dopo quella prima volta ve ne erano state molte altre: da tribuno mi ritenevo responsabile per la salute dei miei uomini, e dovevo dare il buon esempio, sempre pronto ad aiutarli in caso di bisogno, soprattutto quando eravamo così lontani da casa, senza il supporto di civili che potessero aiutarci con malati e feriti.

Gaio imprecò, gli occhi e i denti stretti, bassi verso di me.

«Dimmi come hai fatto a sopravvivere», lo invitai con voca pacata, per distrarlo.

«Quando son caduto mi erano addosso in tre. La lorica mi ha quasi completamente protetto dalle lance, e prima che potessero imbracciare le spade è arrivato uno dei miei uomini a darmi man forte. Ne ha abbattuto uno, permettendomi di alzarmi, ma subito ne è arrivato un altro. Non so esattamente cosa sia successo do—cazzo, Lucio!»

«Resisti», mormorai, concentrato su un passaggio difficile.

«Sei un macellaio».

«E tu un bastardo insofferente».

Lo sentii inspirare a denti stretti per trattenere i gemiti di dolore.

«Che fine ha fatto il soldato che ti ha aiutato?»

Anche senza guardarlo negli occhi, lo sentii congelarsi sotto di me, incupito.

«Non è stato altrettanto fortunato», sussurrò.

Calò il silenzio fra noi due, riempito dalle grida degli altri feriti intorno a noi, molti ben più sfortunati di Gaio. Battaglie come questa avevano sempre il loro prezzo, e silenziosamente ringraziai gli Dei per avermi risparmiato il dolore di perdere il mio più caro amico in battaglia. Anche se sapevo bene che la guerra sarebbe stata ancora tanto, troppo lunga.

* * *

**Note storiche:** potrebbe stupire, e certamente con me lo ha fatto, ma prima della riforma augustea dell'esercito apparentemente non vi erano figure ufficiali di medici all'interno delle legioni. Probabilmente i soldati erano in grado di curarsi fra loro nel caso di ferite lievi, e dal momento che si trattava di volontari (da Mario, perlomeno), con grande probabilità, visti gli alti numeri, fra di loro vi era sempre qualcuno più o meno esperto sul campo. I feriti gravi venivano spesso lasciati alle cure di famiglie civili. È probabile che vi fossero medici personali di alti graduati che servissero anche gli altri in situazioni di emergenza.


	25. Testamento

Cicerone aveva le unghie corte, divorate dall’angoscia, così come la pelle alla loro base. Avevo notato quel vizio anche ai tempi dell’esercito, ma adesso risultavano davvero martoriate.

«Perché metterti in mezzo?», domandai, seriamente curioso. Dopotutto aveva portato avanti una sola causa, sebbene con successo. La città era piena di avvocati ben più noti e soprattutto con più esperienza sulle spalle.

Far difendere Sesto Roscio da Cicerone mi sembrava solo un modo per farlo condannare più in fretta.

«Nessun altro accetterebbe», ammise a voce bassa. «Ma come posso rifiutare? Vincere questa causa significherebbe farmi un nome. Un vero nome. Chi mi ha contattato mi ha promesso la propria protezione, anche se in modo…discreto».

«Parli come se stessi per accusare Silla in persona».

«Non è forse così?», mi chiese, la paura negli occhi. «Attaccare Crisogono e gli altri è come attaccare direttamente Silla».

«E tu rifiuta, se hai tanta paura», sbottai. «Vai da chi ti ha ingaggiato ed ammetti di non aver trovato nulla, che si tratta di una semplice questione di testamento. Sesto Roscio è stato ucciso dal figlio perché lo voleva tagliare fuori».

«Ma non è così. Amerino è innocente. Non c’erano dissapori fra lui e il padre, nessun debito, niente di niente. E perché mai il nome di Roscio è comparso all’improvviso nelle liste di proscrizione? Le hai lette anche tu, Catilina, come tutti, centinaia e centinaia di volte, speranzoso di non trovare il nome tuo o dei tuoi cari. Roscio non era presente, sicuramente non prima della chiusura delle stesse».

«Ti sei già fatto la tua idea», constatai ad alta voce. «Tu non vuoi rinunciare, ed evidentemente non è il mio consiglio che cerchi. Dunque, perché mi hai chiesto di incontrarci?»

«Perché io non sono vicino a Silla come te», ammise.

Sollevai un sopracciglio, fingendo di non capire, ma solo per dare a Cicerone la possibilità di spiegarsi bene. Inoltre, se ciò che avevo intuito era corretto, non mi sarei perso le sue suppliche per nulla al mondo.

«Ho intenzione di difendere Roscio in tribunale. Ma per farlo dovrò fare accuse pesanti nei confronti di uomini molto vicini a Silla stesso. Ho bisogno di sapere che, qualora vincessi, perorerai la mia causa».

Andai ad appoggiarmi al tavolo al centro della stanza, le mani sul bordo, a stringere il legno solido.

«Perché non chiedere a Pompeo?», domandai immediatamente. «Dopotutto, siete amici».

«Sai bene che non gode più del favore di Silla come un tempo. Preferisco qualcuno che gli sia più vicino».

Lo osservai a lungo, soppesando la sua richiesta.

Dubitavo che Cicerone si sarebbe mosso in modo tanto sciocco da andare direttamente a pungolare il dittatore, ma c’era la possibilità che il suo liberto chiedesse qualche “favore” e che tentasse di liberarsi di lui in modo non propriamente legale.

Non dubitavo neanche che la sua intuizione potesse essere sbagliata: Crisogono era senza scrupoli, e il patrimonio di Roscio allettante per molti. Non sarebbe stato il primo caso di “irregolarità” riscontrato durante l’anno passato.

Molti avevano perso la vita per case, possedimenti, terreni.

Molti si erano arricchiti.

Io stesso avevo comprato all’asta per nulla le proprietà di alcuni mariani.

Tuttavia non credevo di avere su Silla l’ascendente che apparentemente Cicerone mi imputava. Se il dictator avesse deciso di farlo eliminare non sarebbero bastate le mie parole, anche perché l’Arpinate non era certo il giovane Cesare, che era sfuggito per un soffio a morte certa grazie a parentele importanti.

Cicerone non era nessuno, non rappresentava neppure un pericolo nella sua inezia.

Forse sarebbe stato proprio quello a salvarlo.

«Va bene», dissi infine. Mi resi conto che sino a quel momento aveva trattenuto il fiato, terrorizzato.

Sperai con tutto me stesso di non dovermi pentire della mia scelta.

* * *

**Note storiche:** 81 a.C., il primo "grosso" caso di Cicerone, con annessa orazione " _Pro Roscio Amerino_ ", con la quale difese Roscio Amerino dall'accusa di parricidio.


	26. Roma

**Note storiche** : la congiura è scoperta. Catilina decide di andare verso Fiesole ad incontrare Manlio, sfuggendo ai domiciliari, con l'intenzione di fuggire poi verso Marsiglia.

* * *

Gli unici suoni che accompagnavano la nostra fuga erano lo scalpiccio ritmato degli zoccoli sul selciato e l’ansimare dei cavalli, che sin da subito avevamo costretto a una corsa precipitosa lungo le strade vuote dell’Urbe.

Nessuno ci avrebbe visto di notte, nessuno ci avrebbe seguito, ma dovevamo essere certi. Molti potevano averci tradito, molti potevano essere alle nostre calcagna ed era necessario lasciarci la città alle spalle il prima possibile.

Ma era così frustrante, doloroso.

Il vento gelido invernale mi sferzava il volto mentre incitavo il cavallo ad andare ancora più veloce, rendendomi quasi cieco nel buio della notte, rischiarato unicamente da una luna timida, spesso nascosta dalle nubi.

Il punto d’incontro con gli altri era stato stabilito lungo la Cassia, poco fuori Roma, in un punto che solo io e Tongilio conoscevamo, e il nostro obiettivo era arrivare lì il prima possibile, prima che si rendessero conto che non mi trovavo più sotto il tetto di Marco Metello.

Una volta giunti, avremmo deciso la strada più consona per giungere a Faesule.

Avevamo superato da diverso tempo il Ponte Milvio, ormai già immersi nella campagna silenziosa che circondava la città, su di una piccola altura che scollinava nella pianura che ci avrebbe portato alla nostra meta.

E lì, mi fermai.

Il cavallò nitrì, grato per quella sosta, mentre Tognilio sembrò accorgersi del mio gesto solo parecchio più avanti rispetto a dove mi ero bloccato.

Non mi chiamò, ma prese a guardarsi intorno preoccupato, temendo che mi fossi accorto di qualcosa, forse di una imboscata.

Ma non si trattava di nulla di tutto ciò.

Mi voltai verso la città, lo sguardo in direzione delle case mal illuminate, mentre in distanza riuscivo ad intravvedere tanti piccoli lumi tremolanti.

Roma dormiva, e io la abbandonavo così, in silenzio, fuggiasco, come un amante che non vuol farsi cogliere dal marito della propria donna.

L’avevo lasciata così tante volte, per affari e per muover guerra, ma era la prima volta che me ne andavo con la paura di non rivederla mai più.

Cercai in lontananza il Palatino, la casa dove ero cresciuto, ma riuscivo a malapena ad intravvederlo.

Mi chiesi se mia moglie stesse dormendo nel nostro letto o se fosse ancora sveglia, in angoscia per la mia sorte. Non avevo potuto dirle neanche addio.

Sentii una mano stringermi il petto con forza, a mozzarmi il fiato, facendomi salire le lacrime agli occhi, ma le scacciai subito sbattendo le palpebre più e più volte, costringendomi a darmi un contegno.

Il mio non sarebbe stato un addio, mi dissi.

Sarei tornato, prima o poi.

Avrei rivisto di nuovo la mia Roma alla luce del sole, senza dovermi nascondere nelle tenebre, e quel giorno non sarebbe stato lontano, promisi silenziosamente a me stesso.

Con un ultimo sguardo abbracciai l’Urbe trattenendo il fiato, e prima che potessi pentirmene stavo di nuovo spronando il cavallo, Roma alle mie spalle, un lungo viaggio ancora da affrontare di fronte a me.


	27. Silenzio

Non appena misi piede nel tempio di Giove Statore calò il silenzio, che si diffuse come un’onda, dai senatori a me più vicini sino a quelli più distanti.

Fuori, l’ingresso era presidiato da guardie del console.

Dentro, molti si scansarono, quasi fossi entrato con in mano una spada sguainata.

Poi, come era giunto, il silenzio venne scacciato ed un brusio cominciò a levarsi, aumentando passo dopo passo mentre mi addentravo nella curia, dirigendomi verso di un posto libero.

Lì mi sedetti, ignorando tutto e tutti intorno a me, ma una volta preso posto mi resi conto d’esser solo.

Il vuoto mi si era creato attorno, e anche quei pochi posti che erano stati occupati in precedenza adesso erano vuoti, i senatori già in piedi che si allontanavano per andare a mettersi dall’altra parte della sala.

Li scrutai uno ad uno, cercando il loro sguardo, ma nessuno osò incrociare il mio, se non pochi.

Lutazio Catulo mi osservava dal suo scranno con sguardo addolorato ma fermo, intento a pormi delle domande alle quali non potevo rispondere.

Cesare e Crasso mi ignoravano ostentatamente, discutendo con altri colleghi, che tuttavia sembravano più preoccupati dalla mia presenza che interessati alle parole dei loro interlocutori, mentre Lucio Paolo mi lanciava occhiate di sdegno, nascondendosi alla mia vista ogni qual volta notava i miei occhi su di sé.

Cercai altri, amici e non, ma mi resi conto di essere completamente solo quel giorno.

Ed eccolo, circondato da suoi sostenitori, Marco Tullio.

Non si aspettava la mia presenza in Senato.

Lo lessi subito nel suo sguardo, nel suo afferrare nervosamente un lembo della toga per sistemarsela al meglio. Forse credeva fossi scappato nella notte, ma non avevo dubbi che ne sarebbe già stato al corrente e sarebbe stato già pronto a vantarsi di avermi fatto allontanare.

Non sapevo cosa avesse in mente.

Non sapevo quanto in là si sarebbe spinto.

La mia maggiore speranza era riuscire a difendermi da ogni singola calunnia e offesa, ma mi rendevo conto di essermi infilato nella tana del lupo, e che ne sarei potuto uscire solo con le unghie e con i denti.

In tutto quel morbido tumulto, Catulo si alzò dal suo scranno, invitando tutti all’attenzione.

Era il momento di cominciare la seduta.

Tutti presero posto ben lontano da me, ordinatamente, e adesso che erano tutti schierati, senza più il disordine che precede l’inizio, mi sentii ancora più lontano, ostracizzato ancor prima di aver udito le parole del console.

Catulo fece un rapido gesto a Cicerone, e costui tornò subito in piedi, dirigendosi dove convergevano gli scranni, di modo che tutti potessero vederlo.

Si prese il suo tempo.

Mi diede le spalle, scrutando tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, come a saggiare la platea.

Sollevò il volto, drizzò la schiena.

E prima che potesse cominciare a parlare, mi stupì, voltandosi verso di me, completamente, come se fossi stato l’unico presente all’interno del tempio, l’unico che doveva udire le sue parole.

« _Quousque tandem abutere, Catilina, patientia nostra_?»


	28. Esilio

**Note storiche** : dopo la prima Catilinaria, Catilina fugge da Roma con un seguito di pochi uomini. Non sa ancora quale sarà la sua prossima mossa, e in una lettera a Q.Lutazio Catulo, riportata da Sallustio, afferma di volersi dirigere verso Marsiglia.

* * *

Gaio Flaminio accolse me e i miei uomini nel cuore della notte, badando bene che non fossimo seguiti. E ben lo capivo. Sin dall’inizio dei miei viaggi in Etruria lui mi aveva offerto sempre un tetto sulla testa e un pasto caldo, e anche questa volta non fu da meno, nonostante il pericolo che correva nel tenermi con sé.  
Le voci già circolavano, e nelle poche soste che avevano fatto già si vociferava di Catilina e dei suoi insorti, che minacciavano le campagne con le loro razzie.  
In un’occasione io, Publio e Lucio avevamo dovuto bloccare Tongilio con la forza a fronte di certe calunnie dette in una bettola presso la quale ci eravamo decisi a fermarci, rischiando di far saltare il nostro tentativo di viaggiare in incognito.  
Lui aveva ancora la forza di opporsi alle ingiurie.  
Io, a sentir parlare di me stesso al pari di uno schiavo ribelle, mi sentivo solo terribilmente deluso e abbandonato.  
Non erano forse queste le stesse persone che fino a poche settimane prima esaltavano il mio nome, viaggiando addirittura sino a Roma per votare per me?

«Andrò in esilio a Massilia», dissi al nostro ospite di fronte alla cena che ci aveva preparato. Sapevo bene che Flaminio non navigava in buone acque, ma anche nel mezzo dell’inverno aveva dimostrato il suo essere un ottimo padrone di casa preparandoci un pasto abbondante, per quanto spartano.  
I miei uomini mangiavano a piene mani, affamati per il viaggio lungo e tortuoso che avevamo affrontato sino ad ora, ricco di deviazioni per evitare imboscate, tanto che avevamo impiegato il doppio del tempo ad arrivare presso la casa di Flaminio.

«E lì cosa farai?»

«Debbo ancora decidere», ammisi.   
Non pensavo saremmo davvero arrivati a questi punti, e le strade che mi si aprivano davanti erano diverse, tutte tragiche.  
L’esilio forza avrebbe potuto mettere fine a tutto ciò per cui avevo gettato le basi, ma forse un giorno, in futuro, mi avrebbe permesso di tornare a Roma.  
Dirigermi verso Faesule, da Manlio e i suoi uomini, avrebbe significato dichiarare guerra a Cicerone e alla mia stessa città.  
Tornare indietro, implorando perdono per delle menzogne, era completamente fuori questione.

«Pensi che non ti daranno la caccia?», mi domandò il veterano, costringendomi ad alzare lo sguardo dal piatto.

«Cicerone vuole la tua testa. Scappare è stato come ammettere che sei colpevole, e non si fermerà finché non avrà messo la parola fine alla faccenda».

Sentivo su di me lo sguardo di tutti, che si aspettavano prendessi una decisione immediata.  
Ma non potevo.   
Erano settimane che riflettevo su come comportarmi, perennemente indeciso, e la stretta da parte del Console, con le sue accuse pubbliche, certo non mi aveva aiutato.  
Finii il mio pasto in silenzio, lasciando che sulla stanza calasse un velo pesante di paure e non detti.  
Non era consono per un comandante mostrarsi così pavido.  
E tale sarei stato per quegli uomini che avevano deciso di seguirmi, ma dovevo scegliere, e al più presto.

Mi scusai, alzandomi da tavola per allontanarmi, lasciando che il loro sguardi persi si conficcassero nella mia schiena come pugnali.  
Dovevo rimanere solo, dovevo pensare.

Uscii dalla casa per andare ad infilarmi nella stalla, dove erano stati posti i nostri giacigli temporanei e dove erano stati messi i nostri bagagli.  
Lì, avvolta in una coperta, vi era uno dei pochi oggetti che avevo portato via con me.

Srotolai il tessuto, lasciando che finalmente la luce della fiaccola che portavo con me andasse a riflettersi sull’argento dell’insegna.  
L’aquila che Mario aveva portato con sé per sconfiggere i Cimbri sembrava viva e mi scrutava dall’alto della sua staffa, così come aveva fatto durante innumerevoli battaglie al seguito del proprio generale.  
Io non avevo seguito Mario in gioventù.  
Non avrei mai potuto farlo, figlio di una gens troppo antica, troppo legata al proprio nome.  
Forse non lo avrei seguito neanche se fosse stato in vita in quello stesso istante.  
Ma lo avevo sempre ammirato.  
La sua prontezza di spirito, il suo desiderio di non restare indietro né in guerra né in politica anche di fronte all’età avanzata, il rispetto che incuteva, mi avevano sempre spinto a non vederlo come un nemico, nonostante tutto, ma come un modello.  
Se Silla era stato l’uomo con la giusta prontezza di spirito e sfacciataggine, oltre che benvolere degli Dei, Mario era stato l’emblema di Roma, decaduto sotto il suo stesso bisogno di potere.  
Due facce della stessa medaglia.

Osservavo l’aquila nella speranza che mi parlasse con la voce del suo vecchio portatore, ma non avrei ottenuto parole da lei, lo sapevo bene.  
Ma un uomo ha bisogno di simboli, di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, specie quando tutto sembra intenzionato a sgretolarsi sotto i suoi piedi.


	29. Manlio

Nell’avvicinarmi a Faesule venni colpito dalla medesima sensazione che mi aveva colto nei miei viaggi in Etruria sin da bambino. La sensazione di un paese che tenta di aggrapparsi alla benché minima speranza, ma che imperversa sotto i colpi della sorte.

Rispetto al mio ultimo viaggio la situazione era nuovamente peggiorata, complici l’inverno e il maltempo improvviso delle ultime settimane, che avevano colpito i parchi raccolti della zona, dando la stilettata finale a chi aveva tentato di accumulare qualcosa durante l’estate in vista di tempi più bui.

Lungo la Cassia avevo notato che vecchie fattorie, abbandonate negli anni passati, erano adesso nuovamente brulicanti di vita. Ma non erano più uomini liberi quelli che ne coltivavano la terra.

Il tragitto dalla casa di Flaminio a Faesule rafforzò la mia convinzione.

Non dovevo fuggire.

Avevo messo troppo in ballo per poterlo veder bruciare in un soffio.

Avevo avvisato Manlio tramite un messaggero della mia venuta, e mi resi conto nell’avvicinarmi che la voce si stava già spargendo. Lungo la via, man mano le fattorie si facevano più ravvicinate, più uomini si sporgevano per osservare gli stranieri a cavallo, osservandoci con aria speranzosa, senza tuttavia osare chiedere chi fossimo.

A un certo punto, spronato da tanta curiosità, dissi a Tongilio di liberare il nostro vessillo, facendolo avanzare accanto a me.

Fu a quel punto che gli avventori che incontrammo per strada cominciarono a farsi meno cauti.

Alcuni si nascosero in casa al nostro passaggio, ma la maggior parte cominciò a venirci incontro, facendo domande, invocando il mio nome.

La nostra ascesa verso il centro di Faesule fu lenta e costellata da incontri con contadini, veterani, ragazzi dell’età di Tongilio.

Ad ogni passo sentivo crescere dentro di me un senso di orgoglio, di essere dalla parte giusta, libero da ogni dubbio che sino ad allora mi aveva assillato.

Questi erano gli uomini che avevano bisogno di me.

Questi i disgraziati di cui mi ero assunto la causa.

Quando arrivai di fronte alla casa di Manlio, questo era già lì fuori ad attendermi, un gran sorriso in volto, le braccia incrociate al petto.

«Ti aspettavamo, comandante».

* * *

**Note personali** : lo so, sono una bambina, ma io mi emoziono a scrivere certe cose ç^ç <3


	30. Antonio

Quando intravvidi i primi vessilli in lontananza lo stomaco mi si strinse in una morsa.

Pistoria era una landa piana di fronte a noi, mentre ai nostri fianchi e alle spalle eravamo protetti dai monti, di modo che nessuno potesse coglierci di sorpresa.

Ma eravamo in trappola, braccati da ogni lato.

La scelta era fra due mali: affrontare Metello e Murena, aprendoci una strada verso la Gallia e dunque fuggire, magari andando ad accumulare nuovi soldati nelle province occidentali, oppure tornare indietro, verso Roma. Ma questo implicava scontrarsi con Antonio Ibrida.

Come console era stato designato lui per affrontarmi, non Cicerone, e lo vidi come un atto di benevolenza.

Se Antonio si era offerto di portare avanti lo scontro con il sottoscritto forse potevo sperare in un suo ripensamento. Forse si sarebbe rivoltato contro il collega e sarebbe passato dalla nostra parte.

Erano pensieri tanto folli i miei che non vi diedi mai fiato, e certamente divennero ancora più assurdi quando le legioni di Antonio ci bloccarono definitivamente.

Non avevamo più né scelta né via di fuga a quel punto.

Dovevamo affrontare il console faccia a faccia.

A questo punto gli uomini era rimasti in pochi, circa tremila, e di questi ancor meno avevano armi ed armature vere e proprie, e anche quelle non erano certo nelle condizioni migliori, residuati delle campagne di Silla lasciati ad arrugginire in un angolo.

Molti erano sfuggiti nei giorni precedenti, di fronte alla condanna a morte di Sura, Catego e gli altri rimasti a Roma. Non mi dispiacque.

Buona parte degli uomini accorsi nelle ultime settimane si erano rivelati degli attaccabrighe, decisi a seguirci unicamente per giustificare saccheggi e violenze, e più volte era stato necessario sedare risse all’interno degli accampamenti stessi, dando il buon esempio, scacciando chi si era rivelato per ciò che era.

La caduta completa dei piani di Roma ripulì i nostri ranghi dagli opportunisti, sebbene Manlio avrebbe volentieri preferito continuare ad avere un maggior numero di soldati, se tali si potevano definire.

Ormai eravamo tutti allo stremo.

L’idea di essere costantemente braccati, il freddo e il cibo scarso rendevano tutti nervosi, e quando a poca distanza dal nostro accampamento giunse quello di Ibrida, molti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, io compreso.

Non aveva più senso giocare a rincorrersi in questo modo.

Le legioni di Antonio si accamparono che ormai era quasi il tramonto, e noi attendemmo trepidanti un contatto, stringendoci attorno al fuoco mentre lentamente la luce del sole cominciava a calare.

La pianura cominciò ad illuminarsi: centinaia di falò dove i soldati potevano finalmente scaldarsi e mangiare, nell’attesa di un contatto o di un ordine.

Io ero seduto attorno al fuoco assieme a Manlio ed altri luogotenenti e discutevamo come fossimo vecchi amici di lontane battaglie, alcune combattute sotto Silla, altre sotto altri generali, mentre Tongilio ci osservava con sguardo pieno di ammirazione, ascoltando prima l’uno che si vantava delle ferite riportate, poi l’altro, che parlava delle bellezze di provincie lontane.

Io ero riuscito a preparare del pane, lo stesso che avevo preso l’abitudine di mangiare assieme ai miei commilitoni sin dalle mie prime campagne. Lo stesso pane che mi ero ritrovato a condividere con Pompeo, Crasso, Murena, Cicerone stesso.

E con Gaio Antonio.

Manlio mi osservò cuocerlo senza dir nulla, e quando gliene offrì un pezzo lo accettò con un ghigno beffardo.

Lo osservai senza far domande, ma il mio sguardo doveva tradire la mia perplessità.

  
«È la prima volta che un nobile mi prepara da mangiare», disse ridendo.

Io sbuffai dal naso, continuando a distribuire il pane come nulla fosse, palleggiandolo fra una mano e l’altra per non ustionarmi.

«È anche la prima volta che te lo prepara un nemico della patria», risposi con tono canzonatorio.

«Allora posso morire senza rimpianti».

Il nostro parco banchettare venne interrotto da uno scalpicciò concitato di zoccoli, e molti uomini si alzarono dalle loro postazioni, armi alla mano – chi le aveva.

Un messaggero a cavallo giunse disarmato, fermandosi appena fuori dal nostro accampamento, e lì lo raggiungemmo in pochi istanti, dove molti si erano già radunati.

Non mi stupì ciò che offrì con voce tonante.

L’amnistia.

Per chiunque avesse abbandonato il campo per rifugiarsi in quello avversario entro le prime luci dell’alba.

Non ci sarebbero state ripercussioni.

\--

Quella notte non dormii.

Passai il tempo a tentare di ideare una tattica vincente, ma era praticamente impossibile con i mezzi a disposizione, e non ero certo, l’indomani, di trovare ancora tutti gli uomini.

Non mi sarei stupito invece una defezione di massa di fronte a quell’ultimo “atto di generosità” dei senatori, e in quel caso avremmo dovuto rivedere completamente come muovere le forze in gioco.

Ma mi stavo prendendo in giro da solo.

Sapevo bene come sarebbe andata a finire, non ero in grado di fingere a me stesso.

Saremmo stati sconfitti, troppo poco numerosi, troppo mal equipaggiati.

L’unica nostra vittoria sarebbe stata infliggere un colpo abbastanza duro agli avversari da farli vacillare, ma non sarebbero certo caduti.

Quella notte pensai a tutte le scelte che avevo fatto che mi avevano condotto a quel punto.

Pensai alla fiducia che avevo riposto in molti, malamente, ma non mi pentii di alcuna delle mie idee né di ciò che avevo fatto per portarle avanti.

I miei sensi di colpa riguardavano principalmente l’essere stato un pessimo marito per entrambe le donne che avevano avuto la sfortuna di incrociare la loro vita con me.

Ma certamente ero stato un padre ancora peggiore.

Quella notte pregai che i miei avi potessero vegliare su di me, anche solo per concedermi una fine degna.

Dopo averlo fatto, dovetti uscire dalla tenda, nel gelo delle prime ore del mattino per liberarmi della nausea.

Bile e paura mi uscirono dalla bocca per pochi istanti come non mi accadeva da anni, e dovetti reggermi con le mani sulle cosce per sostenermi.

Mi ci volle qualche istante per riprendermi e lasciare che lo stomaco tornasse a placarsi, e quando finalmente lo fece mi resi conto che stava cominciando ad albeggiare.

Rientrai nella tenda in tutta fretta, andando a svegliare Tongilio, che dormiva rannicchiato come un bambino in un angolo per difendersi dal freddo.

Quando lo scrollai, subito la sua mano andò a cercare la spada poco lontano, ma si accorse quasi immediatamente che ero io a svegliarlo e non il nemico.

«Ci attaccano?», chiese subito nervoso.

«No, non ancora. È presto. Non è ancora sorto il sole».

Si passò una mano sul volto per svegliarsi, e mi resi conto di averlo spaventato.

Non doveva essere stato un sonno facile il suo.

Mi inginocchiai sul suo misero giaciglio, prendendolo per le spalle, costringendolo a guardarmi negli occhi.

«Sei ancora in tempo», dissi d’un fiato.

Lui sembrò non capirmi.

«Se andassi adesso dal console non ti verrebbe torto un singolo capello. Potresti tornare a casa, avere ancora una vita».

«Lucio, cosa stai--»

«Ti sto dando la possibilità di scampare alla tua fine».

Mi osservò a lungo, lo sguardo senza più alcuna traccia di sonno, combattuto. Pensai che avrebbe accettato. Ne ero certo. Lo speravo.

Tutti gli altri presenti non avevano altra scelta, nessun futuro.

Tongilio era ancora un ragazzo.

Avrebbe potuto fare grandi cose.

«Io resto con te», disse con tono fermo, che non ammetteva replica alcuna.

Feci per ribattere, ma mi bloccai, lasciandomi morire le parole in bocca. Già sapevo non lo avrei convinto.

Lo presi per la nuca, affondando le dita nei suoi ricci morbidi, spingendolo a me per andare a baciarlo sulla fronte, restando così mentre il mio sguardo si perdeva lontano, oltre la piccola apertura nella tenda che dava sull’esterno, dove le lunghe dita rosa dell’alba cominciavano ad allungarsi.

Mi separai da lui pochi istanti dopo, un sorriso amaro sul volto.

«Aiutami ad indossare l’armatura».

\--

Nessuno si era allontanato durante la notte.

Gli uomini erano rimasti gli stessi dalla sera precedente, nessuno aveva approfittato dell’amnistia.

Manlio e gli altri ex centurioni li avevano contati personalmente, andando ad organizzare al meglio le ali, di modo che gli uomini meglio equipaggiati fossero nelle prime linee, pronti a mettere freno alla collisione con il nemico.

Con ordine vennero schierati nella piana di fronte al nostro accampamento, mentre di fronte a noi il brulichio dei soldati di Gaio Antonio ci imitava.

In poco tempo tutti vennero schierati secondo il piano che avevamo progettato nei giorni precedenti, otto coorti e un gruppo di riserva, e presto mi trovai di fronte ad un gruppo di uomini che non stavano facendo altro che attendere le mie parole.

Di fronte ai soldati, pronti a prendere il loro posto, vi erano i miei luogotenenti, fra cui Manlio e Tongilio, entrambi con indosso le proprie armature. Bozzata e con tracce di battaglie passate quella del primo, intonsa quella del secondo.

L’aquila di Mario risplendeva di fronte a tutti, pronta a spiccare il volo.

Salii a cavallo, di modo che tutti potessero vedermi.

« _Io so bene, miei soldati, che i discorsi non infondono coraggio, e che un esercito non si tramuta, per le parole di un generale, da strenuo in vile; né da codardo in coraggioso. Il coraggio mostrato in guerra, è quello che già era, per natura o per educazione, dentro ognuno di noi. Ma io vi ho convocati per darvi qualche avvertimento, e nello stesso tempo per esporvi il motivo della mia risoluzione._

« _Già conoscete, soldati, quale rovina a sé e a noi Lentulo abbia arrecato con la sua stoltezza e la sua indolenza, e come, mentre attendevo rinforzi da Roma, io non abbia potuto muovermi alla volta della Gallia. E ora capire non meno di me a che punto siamo. Ci tagliano la strada due eserciti nemici, uno sulla via di Roma, l’altro dalla Gallia. Restare qui più a lungo, anche lo volessimo, non si può, per mancanza di grano e di tutto il resto. Ovunque vorremo andare, dovremo aprirci un varco con le spade. Perciò vi esorto ad essere forti e risoluti; a ricordarvi, quando entrerete in battaglia, che ricchezze, onore, gloria la libertà, e la patria, sono nelle vostre mani. Se vinciamo, sarà tutto nostro: avremo rifornimenti in abbondanza, municipi e colonie ci spalancheranno le porte._

_Se per paura torneremo sui nostri passi, tutto andrà contro di noi; nessun luogo, nessun amico a difendere chi non ha saputo difendersi con le proprie armi. Soldati, non ci sovrasta una medesima necessità: noi ci battiamo per la patria, la libertà, la vita; ma loro non sanno che farsene di combattere per la potenza di pochi. Dunque assaliteli con più animo, rammentate l’antico valore. Ve era dato di trascorrere la vita in esilio, nel disonore; qualcuno di voi, perduto ogni avere, poteva sperare di vivere a Roma nella carità altrui. Ma avete scelto questa vita, poiché l’altra sembrava turpe, intollerabile per dei veri uomini. Volete andarvene?_

_Ci vuole coraggio: nessuno, solo i vincitori sanno murare la guerra in pace. Pioiché sperare di salvarsi con la fuga, dopo aver distolto dai nemici le armi che sono nostra difesa, è pura follia. È sempre chi ha paura, in battaglia, a correre maggiore pericolo: il coraggio è il nostro vero baluardo._

_«Quando vi considero, soldati, e penso alle vostre imprese, mi prende una grande speranza di vittoria. Mi confortano l’ardore, l’età, il vostro coraggio; e la necessità, che rende forte anche chi è pavido. Poiché questi luoghi sono angusti, e impediscono ai nemici, anche numerosi, di accerchiarci. Ma infine, se la fortuna sarà ostile al vostro valore, vi esorto a non perdere la vita invendicati: battetevi da uomini; lasciate ai nemici una vittoria insanguinata e luttuosa, piuttosto che finir catturati e sgozzati come bestie». *****_

Ripresi fiato giusto un istante, la gola in fiamme per via delle parole gridate perché tutti potessero sentirmi, e ne approfittai per guardare la distesa dei miei soldati, ma solo per poco.

Diedi il segnale, facendo suonare le trombe, e subito cominciammo a muoverci, avvicinandoci ancor di più al campo nemico, sino a che non fummo in un punto completamente piano, mentre alla nostra sinistra incombevano montagne impenetrabili e alla nostra destra una rupe.

Allora, e solo allora, smontai da cavallo, colpendo immediatamente dopo, spronandolo ad allontanarsi, e così fecero i miei luogotenenti, imitandomi.

Volevo che in quella battaglia fossimo tutti alla pari.

Guardai tutti un’ultima volta, per poi voltarmi definitivamente verso Gaio Antonio Ibrida.

Mi promisi che in quel giorno non gli avrei mai dato la schiena.

* * *

***** Sallustio, La Congiura di Catilina, LVIII (Traduzione di G.Pontiggia)

Note: Vado a piangere in un angolo, perdonatemi


	31. Vivo

Cominciarono a cadere uno ad uno attorno a me, uno dopo l’altro, sotto i colpi del nemico. La coorte pretoria aveva colpito duramente al centro dove mi trovavo, facendo vacillare così tutto l’esercito che in poco tempo si ritrovò privato delle ali - ormai allo sbando - e dei propri comandanti.

Tongilio venne passato a fil di spada a poca distanza da me, mentre tentava di avanzare per seguirmi.

Non feci in tempo a dir nulla che si era già accasciato, un corpo fra le centinaia d’altri che cominciavano ad accumularsi.

Rabbia e disperazione presero a montarmi dentro con violenza, e a quel punto mollai ogni reticenza, ogni logica.

L’esercito era allo sbando, tutto era perduto.

Con un manipolo di uomini forzai i ranghi opposti, colpendo chiunque mi capitasse a tiro. Mi immersi nei nemici, aprendomi un varco, menando fendenti sino a che la spada si conficcò nell’armatura di un legionario e mi fu impossibile recuperarla.

Allungai appena in tempo la mano per sfoderare il pugio quando qualcosa mi mozzò il fiato e mi resi conto di essere stato ferito. Un dolore lancinante mi prese alla spalla sinistra, impedendomi di sollevarla, ma riuscii istintivamente a difendermi, andando a colpire alla gola il soldato che aveva osato tanto.

Ma adesso il braccio sinistro era inutilizzabile, lacerato all’altezza del collo. Proseguii, intorno a me ormai solo soldati nemici mentre i miei cadevano poco più indietro sotto le spade dei loro stessi fratelli.

Denti stretti, pugni chiusi, avanzai ancora e ancora, ma presto mi fu impossibile.

Nuove ferite si aggiunsero alla prima e questa volta colpirono ovunque.

Gambe, torace, fianchi.

Respirare divenne ancora più difficile, ma non volevo mollare, non in quel momento, mai.

Con un ultimo sforzo mi gettai in avanti, lo sguardo offuscato dal dolore e dal sangue, ma mi raggiunse un ultimo gladio all’addome.

A quel punto non sentii più nulla.

\--

Quando rividi la luce fu per un breve attimo e fu terribilmente doloroso, ma nessun suono abbandonò il mio corpo.

Forse si trattava di una torcia, forse era la luce del sole, poco importava.

Venne oscurata immediatamente dall’ombra di un uomo.

Non lo riconobbi.

Non ne ero in grado.

La mia vista era appannata e confusa.

Non ero certo di sapere dove fossi.

«È lui».

Riconobbi Gaio Antonio dalla voce

Forse perché l’avevo sentita sin da bambino e mi aveva accompagnato per tutta la vita, e in quel momento la trovai quasi consolatoria, ma quando riuscii a recuperare quel minimo di lucidità mi ricordai anche il perché si trovasse lì, con me, a farmi compagnia mentre una lenta agonia si risvegliava nelle mie membra.

Ricordai la battaglia, la caduta dei miei compagni, la mia ira e disperazione.

Mi venne istintivo cercare di alzarmi, di afferrare il gladio, ma mi era impossibile. Il mio corpo si rifiutava di muoversi in alcun modo.

Riuscii a sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, scacciando un poco l’aria offuscata che mi impediva di vedere, e finalmente riuscii a distinguere in volto il mio amico.

Non aveva l’aria di un uomo vittorioso.

Dietro di lui qualcuno gli disse qualcosa ma non capii, troppo distante, troppo forte il rumore nella mia testa, nonostante sapessi bene che attorno a me non fosse rimasto nessuno a combattere.

Qualcuno domandò come potessi essere ancora vivo.

Me lo chiesi anche io.

Mi sentivo la gola arsa, ferrosa.

Tentai invano di deglutire, ma ormai anche quello mi era impossibile.

Anche respirare era come ricevere nuovamente un pugnale nel petto.

«Lasciatemi solo con lui», ordinò Gaio.

Un uomo lo affiancò, cercando di opporsi, ma dovette seguire le indicazioni del generale.

Vidi Gaio Antonio chinarsi su di me e le sue mani andarono a sfilarmi l’elmo che ancora indossavo, posandolo accanto a sé. Pochi istanti dopo me le sentii addosso, calde e tremanti, a scostarmi qualcosa dalla fronte.

Sapevo perché era lì.

Sapevo quale era il destino di un generale sconfitto.

Ma Gaio aveva paura. L’aveva sempre avuta, e in quell’istante la sentivo prepotente mentre mi carezzava con dolcezza.

Cercai il suo sguardo, cercando di raccogliere le ultime forze che mi erano rimaste per parlare.

« _Fallo_ ».

Non so se la voce uscì davvero o se lesse le mie labbra mentre le soffiavo via, ma sembrò capire perché le sue dita si congelarono e i suoi occhi si fecero grandi, pieni di orrore.

Ma sapeva di essere l’unico che poteva farlo.

E nonostante tutto, nonostante i tradimenti, ero felice che fosse lui a strapparmi l’ultimo respiro.

Mi afferrò delicatamente i capelli, tirandoli verso il basso, quanto bastava per farmi estendere il collo.

Sopra di me un cielo dall’aere cristallino, pungente, vivo.

Sentii Gaio Antonio estrarre la spada dal fodero con lentezza, ma restai ancora un breve istante a riempirmi gli occhi di quell’azzurro intenso.

Il freddo della lama, posato delicatamente sulla gola, mi disse che era il momento.

Chiusi gli occhi.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Note Storiche** :

la battaglia di Pistoia avvenne il 5 Gennaio del 61 a.C..  
Dei ribelli, non uno sopravvisse, e molti dei soldati romani si trovarono a piangere sul corpo di amici e fratelli. Gaio Antonio Ibrida li costrinse tutti a pulire le armi dal loro sangue prima di entrare nell'accampamento.

Tuttavia non fu Ibrida a portare avanti l'attacco, ma Marco Petreio, legato, uomo di Cicerone.

Ibrida si diede malato, limitandosi a scendere sul campo a cose fatte proprio per ritrovare Catilina (pare ancora vivo, sebbene appeso a un filo) e per decapitarlo.

**Note personali** :   
  


Sarò sincera, sto soffrendo come un cane per questi ultimi capitoli e li ho scritti e riscritti almeno tre volte.   
Lo so, non è normale sentirsi triste per un uomo morto più di 2000 anni fa, ma poco posso farci. Leggo e studio di Catilina da undici anni ormai, e so bene che non è stato certo uno stinco di santo, ma sin da subito son stata vittima del suo "fascino oscuro" e più vado avanti con le mie ricerche (amatoriali, ma io ci provo!) più son convinta che il quadro che ci è giunto sia davvero troppo di parte, e pagherei oro per poter parlare con lui o con chiunque altro del periodo per avere un quadro quanto più realistico possibile della cosa.  
  


Detto ciò, a voi che vi siete tormentati con 70 pagine di storielle (sì, son 70 pagine, siete folli se siete arrivati sin qui), grazie.   
Ho notato uno zoccolo duro di lettori, che ancora non si son palesati ma che fino a un capitolo fa erano lì a leggere, ed amerei sapere le vostre opinioni, sia che siate degli amanti di Catilina come me, sia che siate solo dei curiosi. 

Parlatemi! Non mordo ç^ç <3  
  


Ora vado a piangere in un angolo.

Un bacio,

Beth.

* * *


End file.
